


Ка в квадрате

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Школьная сказка о любви. В том числе и к математике.





	1. Уравнение с двумя неизвестными

**Author's Note:**

> Уточнение по таймлайну: действие происходит в 2000-2001 учебном году.
> 
> Избранный комментарий: "Красивая, легкая и нежная сказка для романтических барышень разного возраста" (taellah на snapetales.com).

Впервые они встретились второго сентября в школьном коридоре. Ну, то есть как встретились — одиннадцатиклассник Костя Велесов опаздывал на урок и едва не зашиб непонятно откуда возникшего у него на пути типа в идиотском полосатом костюме-двойке.  
— Смотри, куда прёшь! — рыкнул Велесов, посчитав типа за такого же школяра, как и он сам. Останавливаться, естественно, не стал: звонок прозвенел пару минут назад, а математичка была на редкость строга к опоздавшим. Особенно если они, как Костя, в её предмете ни в зуб ногой.

Но сегодня ему повезло: Наталия Николаевна задерживалась. Костя на всех парах влетел в класс и перевёл дух, только когда шумно плюхнулся на своё место за последней партой.  
— Опять опаздываешь, Велесов, — тут же повернулась к нему сидящая впереди Анечка Белых.  
— Виноват, исправлюсь! — бодро отрапортовал Костя, выгружая на парту потрёпанный учебник по алгебре и новую толстую тетрадь с уже успевшей замяться обложкой.  
— Ну-ну, — недоверчиво хмыкнула Марьяна Костюшко, Анечкина соседка. — Ты всегда так говоришь, вот только почему-то не делаешь.  
— А ты всегда к словам цепляешься, — парировал Костя.  
— Хватит вам! — оборвала Анечка начинающуюся пикировку. — Ты, Велесов, вообще, сиди и радуйся, что Наталь Николавна опаздывает.  
— На самом деле её сегодня, в принципе, не будет, — понизив голос сообщила Марьяна. — Она неделю назад неудачно упала и сломала шейку бедра. Так что ждите нового учителя.  
— Серьёзно? Откуда знаешь? — одновременно заговорили Костя и Анечка.  
— Оттуда, — не захотела раскрывать свой источник информации одноклассница.  
Костя хотел было высказать недоверчивое «фе» настолько наивной отмазке, но не успел: в дверь кабинета № 22 вошёл давешний полосатый костюм. Точнее, тип в полосатом костюме, так неудачно подвернувшийся Велесову в коридоре. Он уверенно прошествовал на место учителя, положил на стол чёрный «дипломат», поверх него — классный журнал и остался стоять рядом, терпеливо ожидая, пока 11 «Б» наконец-то его заметит.

Примерно через полминуты шум начал утихать, а школьники — вставать за партами. Когда поднялся последний из учеников — рассеянный Дима Савёлов — тип в костюме заговорил.  
— Здравствуйте, — он обвёл класс внимательным взглядом через линзы прямоугольных очков в тонкой оправе. — Меня зовут Кай Юльевич, я буду замещать у вас Наталию Николаевну.  
«Ну и имечко! — скривился про себя Костя. Новый учитель нравился ему всё меньше и меньше. Невысокий, субтильный, чёрные волосы гладко зачёсаны назад, да ещё и костюм этот дурацкий. — Не могли кого-нибудь получше найти».  
— Садитесь, — между тем разрешил Кай Юльевич. — План урока таков: перекличка, немного повторим прошлогодний материал и короткая самостоятельная.  
На последнем слове класс протестующе загудел.  
— Тишина! — математик открыл журнал. — Я называю фамилию — вы встаёте и говорите «Здесь!». Белых!  
— Здесь! — Анечка послушно поднялась и села.  
— Бражников!  
— Здесь!  
— Велесов!  
— Здесь, — на всякий случай Костя постарался как можно быстрее усесться обратно. Однако Кай Юльевич всё равно смотрел в его сторону чуточку дольше, чем требовалось. «Узнал», — под ложечкой противно засосало, но перекличка продолжилась как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Хорошо, — закончив перекличку, учитель отложил журнал в сторону. — А теперь, в качестве разминки, пример на взятие производной, — не заглядывая в конспект или учебник, он написал на доске многочленную дробь. — Есть желающие?  
Риторический вопрос.  
— В таком случае к доске пойдёт… — Кай Юльевич бросил короткий взгляд на столбик фамилий в журнале, — к доске пойдёт Велесов.  
«Можно было не сомневаться», — Костя выбрался из-за парты и обречённо побрёл к месту экзекуции. Взял мел, написал под учительской функцией _f'(x)_ и замер. Что делать дальше, у него не было ни малейшего представления.  
— Совсем никаких идей? — спросил учитель спустя долгую, тягучую, как патока, минуту. Костя опустил голову.  
— Плохо, Велесов. Садись. На первый раз репрессий не будет, но к следующему уроку будь любезен повторить материал.  
Косте стало тоскливо, хоть волком вой. Той же походкой смертника он вернулся на своё место.  
— Костюшко! — между тем выбрал математик новую жертву. Вот здесь он не прогадал: Марьяна была хороша в алгебре и даже после летних каникул смогла решить задание.  
— Отлично! Следующий пример…

***

Если бы Кай Остролистов, по прозвищу Умник, имел выбор, то ни за что, никогда не согласился бы на место школьного учителя математики. Просто так совпало: аккурат перед новым учебным годом он вдрызг разругался с научруком, вылетел из аспирантуры и был вынужден вернуться в родную провинцию. Сидеть на шее у родителей не хотелось до скрежета зубовного, и от отчаяния Кай согласился на просьбу старой маминой подруги подменить её в школе. «Всего четыре месяца, в худшем случае — до июня. А потом можно будет пытаться восстановиться в универе», — клятвенно пообещал он самому себе, выходя после собеседования из кабинета директора. Однако дурное предчувствие никуда не делось.

Утром второго сентября Кай потратил добрых полчаса на то, чтобы придать себе солидный, учительский вид, но результат всё равно не вдохновлял. Из зеркала, закреплённого на дверце широкого платяного шкафа, на него смотрел ботанистый очкастый дрищ в лучшем случае двадцати четырёх лет. «Ну хотя бы не восемнадцатилетний щенок», — грустно подумал Остролистов. Большую часть сознательной жизни он боролся за то, чтобы выглядеть на свой возраст, и опытным путём пришёл к очкам без диоптрий, строгим костюмам и гладкой причёске. «Был бы я девицей, сколько счастья от такой „вечной молодости“ испытывал», — Кай посмотрел на часы. Пора, если он не хочет опоздать на свой первый урок. От последней мысли живот противно заныл: Остролистов не питал иллюзий относительно собственных способностей к преподаванию. Да, он с детства любил «жар холодных числ», находя в них красоту и изящество, недоступные грубому материальному миру, но это не означало автоматического умения внятно объяснять предмет тем, кому математика до лампочки. А в том, что к таким людям относится девяносто девять процентов его будущих учеников, Кай ни секунды не сомневался.

В учительской ему были рады настолько, насколько преимущественно женский коллектив радуется новому коллеге противоположного пола. И судя по объёмным пакетам в углу комнаты, в обед намечалось торжественное угощение. На планёрке Кай вымученно проулыбался всё официальное представление, стоя под артиллерийским обстрелом липких оценивающих взглядов. «Был бы я девицей — серпентарием бы вслед шипели». Пребывая в некотором раздрае, он получил от завуча журнал 11 «Б», вышел в коридор и заозирался по сторонам в поиске нужного кабинета.  
— Смотри, куда прёшь! — несмотря на утяжелитель в виде «дипломата», Кая отшвырнуло к стене, как пушинку. Спешащий грубиян, не сделав даже попытки остановиться, исчез за углом. «Ну-с, с почином. Вот они, твои ученики», — криво усмехнулся Остролистов и пошёл в ту же сторону: если верить нумерации, то кабинет № 22 находился в правом крыле здания.

Одиннадцатиклассники оказались достаточно предсказуемыми: великовозрастные детишки всё ещё признавали авторитет учителя и не особенно любили самостоятельные. Кай прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли о нём будут хорошо думать после проверочной на первом же уроке, но другой способ сразу выяснить уровень знаний учеников ему в голову не пришёл. А без последнего невозможно было строить адекватный учебный план — нравится работа или нет, но делать её спустя рукава Кай не собирался. Тем не менее начинать следовало с переклички — во многом бесполезной формальности в случае Остролистова. Если цифры и формулы он легко и с удовольствием запоминал с первого раза, то имена и лица — никогда. Обычно требовалась минимум неделя, чтобы научиться распознавать новых людей на уровне «где-то я тебя видел», и пара месяцев, чтобы начать свободно общаться.  
— Белых!  
— Здесь! — предпоследняя парта первого ряда, хорошенькая блондинка в тёмно-синем платье-футляре.  
— Бражников!  
— Здесь! — третья парта, третий ряд. Массивный, стриженный под полубокс парень в джинсовом костюме.  
— Велесов!  
— Здесь, — последняя парта, первый ряд. Высокий шатен неформалистого вида в бесформенном балахоне с затёртым принтом. Густая шевелюра почти до плеч, неровные прядки падают на глаза. «Где же я его встречал?.. — и скорее всего в ближайшие полчаса, раз воспоминание не успело выветриться. — Точно! Хамло, не умеющее нормально ходить по коридорам». Кай не считал себя злопамятным, но если возможность отыграться сама идёт в руки, то как ей не воспользоваться? Он сымпровизировал простенькую функцию и не без некоторого злорадства вызвал Велесова к доске. Не было сомнений, что тот провалится: какой нормальный школьник возьмёт производную дроби после долгих летних каникул? Нет, жест носил исключительно воспитательный характер, и Кай искренне надеялся, что к следующему занятию его ученик всё-таки полистает учебник.

***

Само собой, Костя Велесов самостоятельную не написал, как и большая часть их класса. Само собой, он даже не подумал что-то с этим делать — зачем трепыхаться, если ты который год элементарно не понимаешь предмет? Иногда Костя страшно жалел, что в своё время директриса Екатерина Васильевна не пошла на принцип и не оставила восьмиклассника Велесова на второй год.  
— Опять двойка? — поджала губы Анечка, заглядывая к приятелю в тетрадь после очередной проверочной.  
— Стабильность — признак мастерства, — с напускным легкомыслием отмахнулся он.  
— Велесов, сделай что-нибудь со своими отметками!  
— Не хочу. Смысл дёргаться в последнем классе? В конце года, как обычно, нарисуют трояков и с чистой совестью выпихнут во взрослую жизнь.  
— А как ты в институт будешь поступать?  
— А никак. В армейку пойду.  
— Учти, Велесов, — Анечка скрестила руки на груди, — я тебя два года ждать не собираюсь.  
— Ладно тебе, Анютка, — Костя тепло улыбнулся подруге, — не переживай. Придумаю что-нибудь и с алгеброй, и с поступлением.

Они дружили едва ли не с детского сада, а в старших классах начали встречаться уже как парень с девушкой, и никто из общих знакомых не сомневался, что рано или поздно дело закончится свадьбой.  
— Может, поговоришь с математиком? — Анечка ещё раз попыталась достучаться до Костиного прагматизма. — Объяснишь ситуацию.  
— Не буду я унижаться, — Велесов упрямо выпятил подбородок.  
— Ну и дурак, — всё-таки мальчишки — странные существа. Вместо того, чтобы искать способ решить проблему, предпочитают до последнего цепляться за свою идиотскую гордость.

***

Не надо было звонить маме перед работой, понял Кай. Даже если до выхода из дома оставался добрый час ничегонеделанья. Лучше бы книжку почитал.  
Дела у родителей шли как обычно: папа работал, мама сидела дома и с удовольствием часами общалась по телефону с близкими и дальними знакомыми. От одной такой подруги она и услышала потрясающую новость, которую не преминула сообщить сыну под самый занавес разговора.  
— Ты знаешь, Влад женится. Сегодня или завтра, я уже не помню.  
— Сегодня же четверг, какая свадьба? — автоматически отреагировал Кай.  
— Ну, значит завтра. Ты как, весточек от него не получал?  
— Нет.  
— Удивительно! Вы же такими друзьями были — не разлей вода!  
— Давно и неправда.  
— Ох, молодёжь! Разве можно так наплевательски относиться к школьной дружбе? Вот в наше время…  
— Мам, мне на работу пора, — Каю было настолько дурно физически, что пришлось опереться о стену. — Созвонимся потом.  
— Ну ладно… — он не стал слушать до конца и повесил трубку.

Влад женится. Из глубин памяти всплыло хриплое «Умница, как же я теперь без тебя буду?», и Кай затряс головой: прекрасно будет, кто бы сомневался. Лет шесть вот уже справляется. Казалось бы: отболело, отгорело, улеглось в самом пыльном закутке души, а вот поди ж ты. «Влад женится» — и снова, как скальпелем по живому.

Номер директора школы пришлось искать в справочнике.  
— …я не смогу сегодня выйти на занятия. Да, нехорошо себя чувствую. Две алгебры, одна геометрия. Конечно отработаю, спасибо вам большое. До свиданья, — Кай положил трубку. Поверили ему на том конце провода или нет — не важно. Важно, что сегодня он свободен, а завтра будет завтра.

Продавщица долго рассматривала этого покупателя, раздумывая: а не спросить ли у него паспорт? — но всё-таки поставила на прилавок две чекушки водки.  
— Сто рублей. Закуски надо?  
— Не надо, — Кай отдал мятую купюру, рассовал покупку по карманам пиджака, нимало не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, и вышел из магазина. Прямо на пороге содрал акцизу с одной бутылки, резким движением открутил крышку и сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. Ошивавшийся поблизости бомж изумлённо округлил глаза от такого зрелища.  
Сорокаградусная жидкость шла, как вода. «Вот же дрянь», — Кай в три глотка осушил тару. Не глядя, бросил стекляшку в урну и только тут сообразил, что разумнее было бы пьянствовать дома. «Ладно, вторая ещё осталась. Доберусь до квартиры, отключу к чёртовой бабушке телефон и буду пить. За здоровье молодых».

Его накрыло перед самым подъездом. Реальность вдруг поплыла, в ушах зашумело, ноги сделались ватными. «Третий этаж, мне же на третий этаж. Как не вовремя!» Ничего, сейчас он присядет на лавочку и соберётся с силами. Только не на ближнюю, а на ту, что в зарослях сирени: стыдоба же, если соседи увидят. Кай с трудом доковылял до скамейки и едва не промахнулся мимо — до такой степени его штормило. «Пара минут, и вперёд», — мелькнула в голове последняя связная мысль, после чего сознание покинуло Кая Остролистова.

***

— Кай Юльевич заболел! — принесла новость Марьяна.  
— Серьёзно? — обрадовался Костя Велесов.  
— Серьёзно заболел или серьёзно ли я?  
— Ты, — «Но первый вариант тоже неплохо звучит».  
— Я — да. Сейчас Людка придёт, скажет…  
— Все на химию! — в кабинет № 22 заглянула Люда Приходько — бессменная староста класса. — Алгебры не будет!  
Народ довольно зашумел, распихивая вынутые учебники с тетрадками обратно по сумкам, и дружной толпой вывалился в коридор.  
— А что с ним? — на ходу поинтересовалась у подруги Анечка.  
— Простуда, что ли, — неопределённо пожала плечами та.  
— Так может и завтра алгебры не будет?  
— Может и не будет.  
«Сколько счастья привалило!» — расплылся Костя в довольной улыбке. И даже объявление о том, что им предстоит отсидеть два урока химии, не смогло испортить его хорошее настроение.

На следующей перемене Анечка с Марьяной куда-то пропали, причём так незаметно, что Велесов обнаружил это только после того, как начался последний урок.  
— Вы куда свалили? — спросил он у подружек, встретив их после занятий под раскидистым каштаном на школьном дворе.  
— По делам, Велесов, — ответила Анечка. — И, между прочим, по твоим.  
— Моим?  
— Ага. Держи, — Марьяна протянула ему новый, ещё пахнущий пластиком пакет. Костя заглянул внутрь.  
— Апельсины?  
— И адрес, — Анечка вручила приятелю бумажный огрызок с криво нацарапанной записью.  
— Это что вообще?  
— Это, Велесов, твой шанс договориться с математиком. Пойдёшь его проведывать.  
— Я? Проведывать? Один, что ли?  
— Один, один, — покивала Марьяна. — Пообщаетесь за чашкой чая с малиной, и будет тебе твёрдый трояк в полугодии.  
— Никуда я не пойду! — Костя попытался всучить пакет с апельсинами обратно девчонкам.  
— Как миленький пойдёшь! — в голосе Анечки прорезались стальные нотки. — Я что, зря нас у химички отпрашивала? А потом из учительской адрес воровала?  
— Тебя никто не просил! — не менее возмущённо отбил претензии Костя.  
— Ах, так! — его подруга сжала кулачки. — Ну всё, Велесов! Больше ничего для тебя делать не буду, даже если на коленях умолять станешь! Скотина бессовестная! — Анечка всхлипнула.  
— Только не реви, — Костя моментально пошёл на попятный.  
— Так что? — ещё один всхлип.  
— Пойду, пойду, — «Шантажистка».  
— Вот и славно, Велесов, — похвалила его хладнокровно наблюдавшая сцену Марьяна. — Тебя проводить?  
— Обойдусь, — сердито буркнул Костя. Сунул бумажку с адресом в карман и, не прощаясь, зашагал прочь.  
— Ох, Анька, доиграешься, — глядя ему вслед, вполголоса заметила Костюшко.  
— Это для его же пользы, — безапелляционно ответила Анечка, в прозрачно-серых глазах которой больше не было и намёка на слёзы.


	2. Общий знаменатель

«Все беды в мире — от женщин», — Костя Велесов сердито пнул некстати подвернувшийся под ноги камушек. Как она, вообще, себе всё это представляет? «Здравствуйте, Кай Юльевич, я тут случайно узнал ваш адрес и решил навестить»? Угу, и ещё: «А не могли бы вы ставить мне оценки просто так, за красивые глаза?» Тьфу! Велесов скривился.  
Между тем, похоже, что он уже пришёл. Где там Анечкина записка? Дом 96, квартира 25. Второй подъезд, третий этаж получается. Костя как раз огибал растущие во дворе густые заросли сирени, когда его внимание привлекла замеченная краем глаза несообразность. Велесов небрежно бросил в ту сторону короткий взгляд и резко остановился. Подошёл ближе. «Так вот как нынче простудой болеют!»  
Учитель математики полусидел на скамейке в странной, мало совместимой с нормальными положениями человеческого тела позе, чем-то напоминая изломанную игрушку. «Уронили мишку на пол, оторвали мишке лапу… — Костя потянул носом воздух. — Спиртяга, фу!» Вот так и разочаровываются в людях. Интересно, что скажет директриса, если узнает о своём новом сотруднике настолько компрометирующий факт? «Жалко, сфоткать нечем. А так получится моё слово против его», — Костя задумчиво пожевал губу. С другой стороны, откуда этому алкоголику знать, есть у Велесова реальный компромат или нет? Хм-м-м…

«Сволочь ты, Константин, — холодно сообщил ему внутренний голос. — Откуда _тебе_ знать, из-за чего человек напился до такой степени посреди бела дня. Может, у него горе большое, а ты со своим шантажом влезть пытаешься».  
«Да я что, я ничего», — попытался оправдаться Костя. Тихонько вздохнул. Скорее всего, тут действительно серьёзная причина, и самым правильным будет развернуться и уйти.  
«Оставив его валяться на скамейке, как последнего алкаша? М-да, я всегда был о тебе лучшего мнения».  
«Мне его что, на третий этаж затащить и бросить уже там?» — окрысился Велесов.  
«Ключи поищи, умник. Откроешь дверь и занесёшь внутрь».  
«Да у меня пупок развяжется!»  
«Совесть у тебя развяжется. Шевелись давай!»

«Вот так и становятся шизофрениками», — мрачно размышлял Костя, аккуратно ощупывая карманы учительского пиджака. В правом он обнаружил поллитровку водки, а в левом — ключ с брелоком в виде синей стеклянной капли. Ладно, поехали дальше.

Для начала он сбегал на рекогносцировку подъезда. Найденный ключ идеально подошёл к замку двадцать пятой квартиры. Велесов оставил мешающий пакет с апельсинами возле двери и заспешил вниз.

Всё-таки не зря он последние пару лет каждое утро по часу развлекался с гантелями. Тащить бессознательное тело было тяжело, но все-таки возможно. Обливаясь по́том, Костя едва ли не волоком дотянул свою ношу до площадки между вторым и третьим этажами, где остановился перевести дух. «Скотина такая, нет бы очухался уже! Ладно, открываем дверь и последний рывок». Велесов в красках представил, как какая-нибудь скучающая соседка решает выглянуть на шум в подъезде и, не долго думая, вызывает милицию. Доказывай потом, что ты не верблюд.   
Однако ему повезло: местное население либо поголовно было на работе, либо в целом не отличалось любопытством. Костя благополучно втащил в квартиру сначала математика, затем апельсины, закрыл дверь и ещё раз шумно выдохнул. Дело сделано.

«Почти».  
«Да блин, я ему что, нянька?!»  
Внутренний голос промолчал, и Велесов, скрипнув зубами, поволок хозяина жилища в единственную, скудно меблированную комнату, где наконец-то сгрузил на диван.  
«Теперь всё?»  
Тишина. Костя вздохнул: не всё, конечно. Остались мелочи — расстегнуть пуговицу на впивающемся в горло воротнике рубашки и поудобнее подложить подушку учителю под шею, чтобы голова не запрокидывалась. Ещё, пожалуй, снять очки, а не то грохнет их ненароком, когда оклемается. И так вон на самом кончике носа висят. Костя забрал учительские окуляры, задумчиво повертел в руках. Что-то в них его настораживало. Он посмотрел через линзы и негромко присвистнул: обычные стекляшки. «Зачем ему?..» — Велесов снова посмотрел на математика и догадался. Без очков, с растрёпанными, спадающими на лоб волосами Кай Юльевич тянул максимум на Кая. «Он что, поэтому так по-дурацки одевается? — наморщил нос Костя. — Хотя, в принципе, понять можно: учитель не должен выглядеть младше некоторых своих учеников». Ладно, всё это, конечно, очень мило, но пора и честь знать. Только напоследок поставить рядом кружку с водой: то, что после пьянки жутко хочется пить — факт общеизвестный. Костя притащил из кухни большую белую чашку воды и разместил её на полу у дивана. Отлично, наконец-то можно сваливать. Брелок с ключом он оставил на столике в прихожей и постарался как можно тише захлопнуть входную дверь.

Новенький, пахнущий пластиком пакет с апельсинами так и остался стоять забытым у вешалки.

***

Пожалуй, самое исчерпывающее описание похмельного синдрома можно найти у классика в известном его произведении: «Если бы в следующее утро Стёпе Лиходееву сказали бы так: „Стёпа! Тебя расстреляют, если ты сию минуту не встанешь!“ — Стёпа ответил бы томным, чуть слышным голосом: „Расстреливайте, делайте со мною, что хотите, но я не встану“». Так вот, Каю было ещё хуже.

Смешно сказать, но прожив почти четверть века, он ни разу не напивался в стельку. Более того, он даже ни разу не брал в рот ничего, крепче столового вина. Поэтому к феерии похмельных ощущений оказался не готов в принципе.  
Голова казалась расколотым на две неравные части гнилым арбузом, во рту — словно кошки нагадили, и тошнило, господи-боже, как же его тошнило! «Кто-нибудь, умоляю, убейте меня!» — Кай кое-как свесился с дивана. Разлепил правый глаз — темно. Ночь, что ли? Или водка оказалась палёной, и он ослеп? Да нет, вроде бы зрение проясняется: вон, что-то белеет сбоку. Больше волевым, чем телесным усилием Кай свалил себя на пол. «Моя чашка… Вода!» Он по-собачьи вылакал живительную влагу и устало прижался раскалённым лбом к холодной гладкости линолеума. «Никогда больше! А, собственно, с чего это я вдруг? Ах, да, Влад женится», — странно, но последняя мысль больше не вызывала каких-то особых эмоций. Наверное оттого, что ему сейчас было настолько плохо физически, что на какие-то другие переживания у организма просто не хватало ресурсов.

Кай не смог бы сказать, сколько так отлёживался. Но постепенно дурнота уходила, и он решился на попытку встать на карачки. Перед глазами тут же поплыли золотые круги, и его вырвало желчью. «Дерьмо!» — Кай пополз в сторону санузла. Цепляясь за раковину, на полную мощность открыл в ванну кран с холодной водой и сунул раскалывающийся затылок под ледяную струю. Радикальная мера помогла: через каких-то полчаса Кай Остролистов снова обрёл главный из признаков Homo sapiens — способность внятно размышлять.

«Как я попал домой? Я же помню, меня срубило на лавочке. Автопилот? И где ключи?» — придерживаясь за стены, он уже на своих двоих выбрался в коридор. Чайку бы, но сначала проверить дверь. Щёлкнул выключатель, и прихожую залил ослепительно яркий для несчастного Кая свет сорокаваттной лампочки. Проморгавшись, он обнаружил дверь закрытой, ключ — на столике у телефона, а рядом с вешалкой — подозрительный чёрный пакет. «Это не моё, — Остролистов легкомысленно заглянул внутрь. — Что за ерунда? Апельсины?» Вспомнилась цитата из другого классического произведения: про бочки и братьев Карамазовых. Кай поискал в пакете записку или что-нибудь ещё, разъясняющее суть происходящего, но ничегошеньки не обнаружил. «Мистика какая-то».

Спустя ещё полчаса он сидел на кухне, прихлёбывая чай из белой чашки, и задумчиво катал по столу солнечный шарик апельсина. Во-первых, ничего не пропало. Во-вторых, кто-то у него дома определённо побывал: если отвлечься от пакета цитрусовых, то остаются ещё очки, аккуратно сложенные на столе в комнате, расстёгнутый воротник и вода. «Кто же мой новообретённый ангел-хранитель?» — Кай поднёс апельсин к носу. Пахнет, зараза.

Стрелки настенных часов сошлись на двенадцати. «Пора спать, завтра в школу», — он усмехнулся получившейся двусмысленности. В любом случае сейчас не имеет смысла выворачивать мозги в поисках разгадки: слишком мало данных. Если это важно, то рано или поздно прояснится само. Если нет — не стоит тратить умственные силы. Кай положил апельсин ровно в центр кухонного стола и отправился раскладывать диван.

***

На следующий день Велесов схлопотал на алгебре очередную «пару», но отнёсся к этому с потрясающим равнодушием. Весь урок он незаметно изучал математика, пытаясь отыскать в его внешности малейшие намёки на вчерашнее, но ничего не находил. По уму, стоило бы оставить инцидент в прошлом, однако Костя не сумел удержаться: после урока специально долго складывал вещи в сумку, чтобы самым последним подать дневник на оценку и невзначай поинтересоваться: — Кай Юльевич, а как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Хорошо, — машинально ответил учитель. Потом спохватился и внимательно посмотрел на Велесова. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Ну, вас вчера не было, — Костя быстренько запихал дневник в сумку. — До свиданья.  
— До свиданья, — раздумчиво сказал математик.  
«Блин, неужели догадался?»

Последней сегодня была литература.  
— Кто дежурный? — нестандартно начала урок учительница Елена Владимировна. Класс ответил гробовым молчанием: им самим было бы интересно это узнать.  
— Велесов! — наконец сказала хмурившая брови в попытке найти ответ староста Людмила.  
— Хорошо. Костя, Кай Юльевич просил кого-нибудь зайти к нему — забрать ваши тетради с самостоятельными. Давай-ка быстро: одна нога здесь, другая там.  
— Угу, — Костя и не подумал спешить. Во-первых, солдат спит — служба идёт. Во-вторых, общаться с математиком у него не было ни грамма желания.  
— Я за тетрадками, — невежливо буркнул Велесов, сунув голову в двадцать второй кабинет.  
— Отлично, проходи, — Кай Юльевич и не подумал встать из-за учительского стола. — Дверь прикрой.  
Костя неохотно выполнил просьбу и подошёл к математику.  
— Держи, — Кай Юльевич протянул ему тонкую двенадцатилистовую тетрадку.  
«Моя самостоятельная?»  
— У тебя десять минут, чтобы исправить ошибки, — учитель посмотрел на наручные часы. — Время пошло.  
Костя мрачно засопел: — Не буду я ничего исправлять!  
— Думаешь, там всё правильно? — насмешливо изогнул бровь математик.  
— Нет, — Костя закусил щеку. — Я не знаю, как решать.  
— Велесов, это элементарная работа.  
Костя внимательнейшим образом разглядывал носки собственных разбитых кроссовок.  
— Ты серьёзно не понимаешь?  
— Нет, блин, шутки шучу! — он осёкся. Не хватало ещё вконец испортить отношения с учителем по своему самому ненавистному предмету.  
— Так, — Кай Юльевич машинально снял очки и потёр переносицу. Тут же опомнился и вернул их обратно. — Сколько у тебя сегодня уроков осталось?  
— Этот последний.  
— У меня ещё два. Ладно, к шести вечера жду тебя у себя дома. Адрес ты, я полагаю, помнишь.  
Костя поднял на математика растерянный взгляд.  
— Зачем? — выдохнул он.  
— Затем, что нельзя в одиннадцатом классе не уметь решать примеры из программы восьмого. Будем над этим работать.

***

Какая муха его укусила? Кай и сам не смог бы объяснить. Благотворительность никогда не была у него в характере, но ситуация Велесова… Что-то здесь не так. Возможно, сначала стоило поговорить с классным руководителем 11-го «Б», однако намного интересней было во всём разобраться самому.

***

Костя до самого последнего момента не знал, пойдёт он сегодня куда-нибудь или нет. Чаши весов колебались то в одну, то в другую сторону, но когда часы показали половину шестого, Велесов поймал себя на том, что стоит в коридоре и натягивает куртку.  
— Ма, па, я ушёл!  
— Предохраняйся! — крикнул из комнаты папа. Судя по последовавшему за этим возмущённому «Даня!» мама собиралась прочесть любимому супругу очередную лекцию о его чувстве юмора. Костя заулыбался: несмотря на частые словесные перепалки, родители были потрясающей парой. Он не раз втайне мечтал о том, что у них с Анечкой всё будет точно так же: душа в душу и навсегда.

На улице уже темнело: начало октября, и вдобавок пасмурно весь день. Костя поднял воротник куртки, машинально втягивая голову в плечи, — ветер задувал совсем по-зимнему. После вчерашнего адрес он действительно помнил наизусть, но минут пять нерешительно топтался под дверью. Ещё не поздно было всё переиграть: развернуться и уйти в гости к Анечке, например. В самом деле, он же ничего конкретного математику не обещал. Костя перестал грызть щеку и коротко нажал на тёмную пуговицу звонка. Вдох, выдох, вдох — ему открыли.  
— Заходи, — посторонился Кай Юльевич, пропуская гостя. «Интересно, он из-за меня в школьном прикиде остался? Хорошо ещё, что без пиджака».  
Математик дождался, пока Велесов разуется и кивнул ему на проход в большую комнату.  
— Располагайся, — видимо, на стуле за стоящим перед окном письменным столом.  
— А я тетрадку с ручкой не взял, — только сейчас сообразил Костя.  
— Не важно, у меня всё найдётся, — перед Велесовым положили наполовину исписанный лист формата А4 и мягкий карандаш. — Вот тебе несколько заданий: от простых к сложным. Попробуй их решить, как понимаешь. Надо выяснить твой уровень знаний.  
«Да чего там выяснять: ниже плинтуса», — мысленно вздохнул Костя, но покорно взялся за работу.

Кай Юльевич начал с действительно элементарных вещей: уравнение с одной неизвестной, модуль, квадратный корень, упрощение выражений. Когда дело дошло до применения формул сокращённого умножения, Костя начал сопеть: тут он местами помнил, местами нет.  
— Так, сейчас напишу, — математик быстро записал на другом листочке столбик формул, присовокупив к ним дискриминант и корни квадратного уравнения. Костя затосковал, но пример осилил. Следующим было квадратное уравнение, и тут он завис окончательно.  
— Даже с формулами перед глазами не понимаешь?  
Не поднимая глаз от бумаги, Велесов помотал головой. Жуть, как стыдно: здоровый лоб, а такую ерунду решить не может.  
— Ладно, давай по порядку, — Кай Юльевич придвинул к столу ещё один стул и уселся рядом. — Что конкретно тебе непонятно?  
— Как подставлять, — невнятно пробормотал Костя, внимательно изучая собственные пальцы с обкусанными ногтями.  
— То есть?  
— Ну, где «а», где «бэ» и всё такое.  
Кай Юльевич недоумённо моргнул. Ему и в голову не приходило, что это может вызывать вопросы у кого бы то ни было.  
— Ясно. Так, смотри сюда, — он крупно написал формулу _ax²+bx+c = 0_ , а под ней уравнение с цифрами. — Соединяй, что стоит перед квадратами, перед первой степенью и перед нулевой, э-э, тем, что без икса.  
— А перед иксом в квадрате ничего нет, — ткнул Костя карандашом в уравнение.  
— А так? — математик нарисовал первой единицу.  
— Разве это одно и то же?  
— Почему нет? Если что угодно умножить на один, получится то же самое. Если на ноль — то ноль. Сам подумай.  
Костя подумал и нехотя согласился. Соединил линиями соответствующие множители.  
— Отлично, теперь подставляй. Только расписывай подробно.  
Он подставил.  
— Нет, погоди, а минус?  
— Минус?  
— Ну смотри, у тебя в формуле плюс, а в уравнении минус. Это означает, что надо брать не 2, а -2. Математика — вещь конкретная: или полное совпадение по знакам, или никак.  
Костя послушно подставил -2.  
— Отправная точка ясна, — Кай Юльевич уже что-то строчил на другом листе. — Держи, — он протянул задание Велесову. — Над каждым уравнением надпишешь соответствующие множителям буквы и решишь по формулам.  
— И они все решатся? — Костя с сомнением посмотрел на десяток разнообразных квадратных трёхчленов.  
— Кроме этого и этого, — Кай Юльевич указал на третью и седьмую строчки. — У них будет отрицательный дискриминант.  
— И вы их вот так вот просто взяли и придумали? — недоверчиво покосился на него Велесов.  
— Ну да. А что такого?  
— Ничего, — просто он впервые в жизни встретил человека, который мог из головы написать энное количество решаемых примеров.  
— Это врождённое, Велесов, — встал со стула Кай Юльевич. — Кто-то умеет сочинять стихи, а я — математические задачки. Давай, не отвлекайся — время не резиновое.

***

Они целый час решали квадратные уравнения, и в конце у Кая сложилось впечатление, что Велесов всё-таки понял основные принципы. «Ничего, ничего, математика такая штука, где количество рано или поздно переходит в качество. Главное, не лениться».  
— Достаточно на сегодня, — ученик довольно выдохнул и выпрямился на стуле. — Давай теперь обсудим расписание наших встреч. У меня свободны вечера понедельника, вторника и пятницы. У тебя?  
— Э-э, вторник, пятница и суббота.  
— Два раза в неделю. Хм, маловато, но начнём хотя бы с этого. Значит, жду тебя к шести во вторник.  
— Хорошо, — Костя встал из-за стола и не удержался от вопроса: — А деньги?  
— Какие деньги? — моргнул Кай.  
— Ну, за репетиторство. Это ж репетиторство?  
— Это благотворительная акция, Велесов. Не нужны мне от тебя деньги.  
«А что нужно?» — вопрос напрашивался сам собой, и хорошо, что так и не был задан.  
— Может, чаю? — гостеприимно предложил Кай.  
— Нет, спасибо, — его ученик торопливо ретировался в прихожую. — Я домой пойду.  
— Велесов, сейчас восемь вечера. Ты всегда до девяти дома появляешься? — что толкало Кая на такую настойчивость? Чувство противоречия? Желание прояснить вчерашнюю ситуацию?  
— Какая вам разница? — сердито буркнул Костя.  
— Большая. Давай договоримся: плату за занятия я с тебя не беру, но после учёбы мы пьём чай. Десять минут твоего драгоценного времени в обмен на полтора часа моего.  
— Ладно, — обречённо вздохнул Костя.  
— Тогда прошу на кухню, — Кай пошёл вперёд ставить чайник. — Кстати, апельсин не хочешь? — небрежно поинтересовался он, бросив на чинно усевшегося за столом ученика короткий взгляд через плечо. Велесов моментально порозовел и опустил голову, прячась за спадающими на лицо каштановыми прядями.  
— Нет, спасибо, — буркнул он.  
— Честно признаюсь, — Кай поставил на стол две чашки, сахарницу и заварочный чайник, — это для меня до сих пор загадка. Почему апельсины?  
— Ну, вы же вроде как простудились вчера.  
— Ага. И ты решил сделать благое дело: прийти проведать больного?  
— Да не я это решил, — вздохнул Костя, — а Анечка, Аня Белых. Она думала, что мы, э-э, договоримся насчёт оценок. Под чай с малиной.  
— Потрясающе, — только и смог сказать Кай. Наивность плана просто зашкаливала.  
— Я понимаю, что это бред собачий, — Костя грустно посмотрел на учителя. — Но ей разве докажешь.

Кай бы сказал «Да ты, Велесов, тряпка», если б не помнил самого себя лет этак семь-восемь назад. Когда он готов был в лепёшку расшибиться по одному только слову своего _особенного_ человека.

Чайник на плите засвистел, давая повод для смены темы.  
— Конфеты или печенье? — спросил Кай.  
— Спасибо, я сладкое не люблю, — отказался Велесов и тут же добавил: — Честное слово.  
Похоже ученик решил отыграться за способности учителя к математической импровизации, хмыкнул про себя Кай.  
— Но чёрный чай-то ты пьёшь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— Такой — нет, — не подумав, брякнул Костя. Вот этого Остролистов уже не ожидал.  
— Какой — такой? — ему и в правду стало интересно.  
— Из заварки, — похоже, Велесов окончательно смирился с тем, что в гости его больше не позовут никогда. — Чай надо пить свежим: залил горячей водой, три минуты — и по чашкам.  
— Никогда о таком не слышал, — Кай, забывшись, снял очки, чтобы потереть переносицу. — Ну хорошо, давай попробуем.

Опомнившись, он вернул очки обратно и освободил заварник от «неправильного» чая. Сполоснул под краном, достал из навесного шкафа коробку с чайными листочками и указал Косте на подготовленные ингредиенты: — Действуй.  
— В смысле? — не понял тот.  
— В прямом. Я-то не в курсе, как надо правильно готовить чай.  
Велесов тут же закаменел, отводя взгляд.  
— Я без подначки, — дружелюбно прояснил ситуацию Кай, усаживаясь на своё место за столом. Он и в самом деле не сердился, просто было любопытно, сколько ещё заморочек может оказаться у, на первый взгляд, обыкновенного одиннадцатиклассника.  
Велесов шумно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Кай с интересом наблюдал, как он обдаёт чайник кипятком, как на глаз засыпает внутрь заварку.  
— Вы, если хотите, можете при мне очки не носить, — Костя решил, что испортить впечатление о себе сильнее уже нельзя, а значит нет смысла особенно стесняться. — Я вас без них уже видел.  
Кай хмыкнул на такую наглость. Снял оправу с носа, покрутил в руках — и аккуратно отложил в сторону. Забавное ощущение: если подумать, то он даже при Владе стеснялся оставаться без них.  
Закончивший с чайным священнодействием, Костя обернулся к столу с заварочником в руках и на миг замер под насмешливым взглядом непроглядно-чёрных глаз.  
— Не зависай, — Кай не удержался от непедагогического укола.  
— Ага, — чай полился в чашки. — На самом деле, его можно заваривать несколько раз, даже чёрный. Пока не остыл, конечно, — Костя долил в опустевший заварник горячей воды.  
Кай пригубил свой напиток. Хм, неплохо. Может быть, даже вкусно.  
— Сахар тоже не кладёшь?  
— Не-а. Он весь вкус перебивает.  
— Ты, Велесов, сплошной кладезь с сюрпризами. Я без подначки! — быстро добавил Кай, не давая Костиным плечам повода вновь закаменеть. — Но это хорошая нестандартность.  
— Да какая там нестандартность, — отмахнулся Костя. — Подумаешь, чай по-другому привык пить.  
— А ещё затаскивать пьяных в стельку неприятных типов на третий этаж.  
Костя покраснел.  
— Ты хороший человек, Велесов, — задумчиво сказал Кай, покачивая в руках чашку с янтарной жидкостью и любуясь бликами на её поверхности.  
— Вы тоже… нормальный, — неуклюже вернул комплимент Костя.  
Кай только криво усмехнулся в ответ. Вот уж каким-каким, а нормальным он не был никогда. За все двадцать с лишним лет своей жизни.


	3. Исследование функции

— Вау, Велесов! Три с плюсом! Растёшь прямо на глазах, — Марьяна развернулась на своём месте и привычно заглянула в Костину тетрадь для самостоятельных. — Только зачем здесь восклицательный знак?  
— Мне откуда знать? — соврал Костя. — Иди у математика спроси.

Он так и не рассказал девчонкам, что на самом деле случилось в тот день, когда они совместными усилиями отправили его проведывать больного учителя. Сначала застеснялся язвительной Костюшко, а потом как-то не собрался объясниться с Аней наедине. Маленькая ложь о том, что ему никто не открыл, а апельсины он оставил под дверью, потянула за собой умалчивание об истории с репетиторством. Опять же, спроси его Анечка прямо: «Велесов, а почему это мы не можем встретиться вечером во вторник?» — и Костя бы ей рассказал. Но его подруга в последнее время крепко сдружилась с первой красавицей класса Лиззи Долгих, и у них всё чаще появлялись свои, девичьи дела после уроков. Так что каждый из влюблённых был волен проводить своё свободное время так, как ему заблагорассудится.

Родителям Велесов тоже ничего говорить не стал, но он вообще старался держать их подальше от школьных дел: не хотел лишний раз расстраивать своей успеваемостью. Папа и мама уже давно доверяли самостоятельности сына-старшеклассника и даже не проверяли дневник. Исключением из политики невмешательства стала ситуация после восьмого класса, когда мама слёзно упросила директрису не оставлять Костю на второй год. Велесова с громким скрежетом перевели в девятый, оказав тем самым настоящую медвежью услугу. Так что тройка с плюсом и восклицательным знаком («Обратить внимание!») стала его первой честно заработанной положительной оценкой по алгебре за многие месяцы учёбы.  
— Мог бы и четыре с минусом поставить, — Анечка тоже посмотрела на предмет обсуждения. — Жалко ему, что ли?  
— Значит, жалко, — отрезал Костя, резко закрывая тетрадку.  
— Чего хамишь?  
— А чего вы к этой тройке прицепились?  
Подруга надулась и демонстративно повернулась к Велесову спиной. Марьяна закатила глаза — из-за такой ерунды ссориться! — но из женской солидарности тоже развернулась к доске. Костя вздохнул про себя, подпёр щеку ладонью и тоскливо уставился в окно. Хорошее настроение от заслуженной тройки как ветром сдуло.

Дождь начал накрапывать ещё по дороге из школы. Анечка до сих пор обижалась, поэтому девочки шли впереди, а Костя понуро тащился следом, загребая берцами влажную пожухлую листву. Во дворе они, как обычно, разошлись: подруги жили через два дома от его, в соседних подъездах. Шумно топая по ступенькам, Велесов поднялся на родной четвёртый этаж и дёрнул ручку двери. Закрыто. «Не понял? Мама ведь уже давно должна была прийти… Бли-ин, сегодня же десятое! У них с папой годовщина!» Вообще говоря, о том, что в пятницу родителей не будет до позднего вечера, Костю предупреждали едва ли не с понедельника. И даже прямо просили взять ключи. «А я не взял», — Велесов обречённо прислонился спиной к холодной подъездной стене. Что теперь делать? Если бы не ссора с Анечкой, то можно было бы посидеть у неё до шести, а потом свалить на допзанятие по алгебре, но увы — не сложилось. «И кушать хочется, — у судьбы определённо имелся зуб на незадачливого одиннадцатиклассника. — Ладно, пойду к математику. На час дольше мозги посношаю, но так хоть какая-то польза будет». Велесов спустился на первый этаж, выглянул из подъезда и понял, что вот он — контрольный выстрел. На улице вовсю поливал ледяной ноябрьский дождь.

***

Кай жарил блины. Собственно, это было единственное блюдо сложнее бутербродов, которое он умел готовить в совершенстве: всё остальное получалось либо сырым, либо подгоревшим, либо переваренным. Поэтому когда он хотел чем-то себя порадовать, то покупал литр молока, сметану и заводил тончайшие, ажурные блинчики. Сегодня как раз был повод: почти месяц репетиторства принёс-таки свои плоды. «Всё же Велесов не дурак. Достаточно было убрать пробелы по основам — и смотри, как резво пошло! Хотя главное, пожалуй, не это, — Кай ловко перевернул блин. — Главное, у него появилась уверенность в себе».

Звонок в дверь прозвучал совершенно неожиданно. «Кого там черти принесли?» — Остролистов не ждал гостей раньше шести и, возможно, не стал бы даже выходить в прихожую, если бы не благостное расположение духа, которое поддерживал аромат быстро растущей блинной стопки. В общем, Кай беспечно открыл дверь.  
— Велесов?!  
— Здрасьте, Кай Юльевич, — насквозь промокший Костя шмыгнул носом. — Можно мне сегодня на час раньше начать заниматься?  
— Можно, нельзя — проходи давай, — Кай сообразил, что он хоть и в рабочих рубашке-брюках, но без очков, и пока ученик разувался у порога, быстренько нацепил оправу на нос. Уверенности в себе тут же заметно прибавилось. — Что у тебя случилось?  
— Понимаете, у родителей годовщина, вернутся они поздно, а я ключи дома забыл.  
— А как же твоя Анна?  
Костя отвёл глаза: — Мы с ней сегодня немного повздорили.  
— Понятно, — пойти мириться первым Велесову, естественно, мешает гордость. «Детвора! Ничего, годика через четыре мозги на место встанут», — Кай вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно старым. — Ладно, проходи на кухню… Хотя, стоп. Давай-ка прежде, друг мой любезный, сообразим тебе сухую одежду. Пока ты мне соседей внизу не затопил.  
Такого оборота Костя не ожидал и перепугано замотал головой: — Не-не-не, честное слово, я не затоплю! У меня берцы водонепроницаемые!  
— Ага, и куртка, видимо, тоже, — Кай просветил ученика фирменным рентгеновским взглядом. — В чём дело, Велесов?  
— Ни в чём, — Костя смотрел в пол.  
— Тогда хотя бы свитер сними — его же выжимать можно.  
Ответом стало мрачное сопение.  
— Сейчас домой отправишься, — Велесов покорно потянулся за своей джинсовкой на «рыбьем меху», с которой уже натекла приличных размеров лужа.  
— Стоять! — Кай не ожидал, что его угрозу воспримут буквально. Костя замер.  
— Константин, — кажется, он впервые назвал своего ученика по имени. — Ты же разумный, взрослый человек. Откуда этот детский сад?  
— Понимаете, — невнятно пробормотал Костя, — понимаете, у меня под свитером — футболка с коротким рукавом…  
— И что?  
— И вот что, — Велесов каким-то отчаянным жестом убрал за ухо длинные, влажные пряди волос, показывая скулу и часть щеки.

Шрамы от ожогов смотрелись страшно. Кай представил, как они выглядели, когда только были получены, и вздрогнул.  
— Вся правая сторона… такая, — глухо сказал Костя.  
— Ну и? — требовалось пройти по лезвию бритвы, чтобы с одной стороны зацепить подростковую гордость, а с другой — не нанести смертельное оскорбление. — Ты меня _стесняешься_?  
Кажется, удалось. Велесов заиграл желваками и решительно стянул свитер через голову. С сердитым вызовом посмотрел Каю в лицо, на что тот только слегка пожал плечами: мол, было бы из-за чего огород городить.  
— Повесь в ванной сушиться, мой руки и приходи на кухню. С твоими фокусами все блины остыть успели.

***

— Ты же ешь блины? — уточнил математик, наливая тесто на выщербленную сковородку.  
— Ем. Со сметаной, — Костя, всё ещё стесняясь, забился в свой уголок и теперь с восторженным изумлением наблюдал за тем, как один за одним в воздух взлетают золотистые круги, изящно переворачиваются и точнейшим образом приземляются обратно на сковороду.  
— Ты во мне дырку просверлишь, — проворчал Кай Юльевич. — Не сиди без дела: с меня блины, с тебя чай. Кипяток готов.  
— Ага, — Костя немного суетливо полез за чашками и заваркой. — А где вы так научились?  
— Печь? Хм, оно как-то само получилось. Хочешь попробовать? Ничего сложного в этом нет — так, уровень теоремы Виета*.  
— Не, я лучше чаем займусь, — не хватало ещё потом полвечера оттирать от теста кухонный потолок.  
— Как знаешь, — поверх стопки лёг последний блинчик. — Готово.  
— У меня тоже.

Возможно из-за того, что Костя сегодня пренебрёг школьной столовой и, следовательно, весь день жил на утренней каше, блины показались ему просто божественными. Даже приходилось то и дело мысленно бить себя по рукам, чтобы не сильно жадничать.  
— Не стесняйся, голодающий Поволжья, — добродушно усмехнулся математик. — Я себе ещё всегда нажарить успею.  
— Спасибо, — Костя слегка порозовел, но пару блинчиков в тарелку утащил. — Очень вкусно!  
— На здоровье, — щедрый хозяин привычно разглядывал танец золотых теней в чашке. — У меня к тебе, Велесов, нескромный вопрос: ты уже определился, куда будешь поступать?  
— Нет пока, — Костя ждал совсем другой «нескромный вопрос», поэтому не сообразил соврать. — Может, вообще служить пойду.  
— Зачем? — удивился Кай Юльевич.  
— Ну, у меня папа — офицер. К тому же с моими способностями к математике…  
— Всё нормально у тебя с математикой, — поморщился учитель. — В конце года сможешь сдать вступительные на тройку — это я тебе гарантирую. Если не завалишь сочинение и вытянешь на «четыре» физику… Как у тебя с физикой, кстати?  
— Лучше, чем с математикой, — уклончиво ответил Костя.  
— Ясно, — Кай Юльевич отставил чашку в сторону и ушёл в комнату. Пока он там чем-то шуршал и хлопал, Костя втихую стрескал ещё один блин.  
— Держи, — математик вернулся на кухню и протянул Велесову толстую книгу. — Это чтобы было не «лучше», а «намного лучше».  
— «Фейнмановские лекции по физике», — прочитал название Костя. — А кто такой Фейнман?  
— Был в уже прошлом веке такой известный учёный. Физик-теоретик, участвовал в Манхэттенском проекте, если тебе это о чём-то говорит. Кроме всего прочего, он умел чрезвычайно доходчиво объяснять свой предмет, за что сборник его лекций для студентов Калифорнийского технологического неоднократно переиздавался.  
— Понятно, — Костя полистал слежавшиеся, пожелтевшие от времени страницы. А книжку-то, похоже, серьёзно изучали: вон сколько карандашных пометок!  
— Закончишь с этим — у меня ещё восемь есть, — «обнадёжил» ученика Кай Юльевич.  
«Попал! — отказаться Костя, естественно, не мог. — Придётся хотя бы для видимости просмотреть». 

Напоследок книга открылась на форзаце, и взгляд сам собой зацепился за твёрдый полупечатный почерк дарственной надписи: «Умнику в день рождения. 12.08.95». И закорючка-вензель, похожая на заглавное «В».  
— Умнику? — непонимающе моргнул Велесов. — Это ещё кто?  
— Это я, — Кай Юльевич пригубил почти остывший чай. — Такое у меня было прозвище в школе.  
— А… Это в честь «Обитаемого острова»?  
— Нет, это в честь привычки не к месту демонстрировать общую эрудицию и поганого характера в целом.  
— Да ладно, нормальный у вас характер! Хотя «Умник» вам подходит, — улыбнулся Костя. — И вообще забавно получается: у вас день рождения двенадцатого ноль восьмого, а у меня — ноль восьмого двенадцатого. Второго рождения в смысле, — он машинально провёл ладонью по изуродованному правому предплечью.  
— Велесов, это совершенно не моё дело, — медленно начал математик, — поэтому можешь смело отвечать: «Идите лесом, Кай Юльевич». Что с тобой случилось?  
«Идите лесом, Кай Юльевич». Хотя, смысл делать большой секрет из собственной глупости?  
— Я возвращался домой из школы. Через частный сектор, как обычно. Ну, и увидел: дом горит, причём вроде как только-только загорелся — дымит, а ни пожарных нет, ни народу набежать не успело. Перед домом — детвора, класс второй-третий, кричат: «Машка там осталась!». Я спрашиваю, подруга ваша? Они — нет, кошка. Беременная. Ну, кошка и кошка, может, сама выскочила бы. Сирена, опять же, вдалеке завыла, — Костя помолчал и подвёл итог. — Короче, не надо было мне туда лезть, героизм проявлять.  
— Кошку-то спас? — после долгой паузы спросил Кай Юльевич.  
— Да ей только дверь открыть надо было — она под ванной пряталась. Нам потом одного из  _тех_ её котят подарили, до сих пор дома живёт.  
— Понятно, — математик ещё немного помолчал и вдруг с решительным стуком поставил чашку на стол. — Ладно, Велесов, уговорил: будет тебе четвёрка на вступительных. Только смотри, чтоб и физика не хуже прошла.  
Костя изумлённо заморгал: — А почему?..  
— Потому что я — технарь, — ответил Кай Юльевич на незаконченный вопрос, — и другого технаря, пусть даже потенциального, за километр вижу. Так что доедай блины, допивай чай — и вперёд, к светлому будущему.

***

Понедельник выдался абсолютно понедельничным: промозглым и мрачным. К вечеру в воздухе туманом повисла противная мжичка, отчего выходить на улицу не хотелось даже для того, чтобы наконец-то уйти домой. Кай долго возился у себя в кабинете: проверял работы, заполнял всякого рода школьные бюрократические бумажки, даже набросал примерный план-график уроков до конца четверти. Но дела неизбежно подошли к концу, и требовалось собираться, наматывать на шею шарф, облачаться в строгое чёрное пальто. Зонт Кай не взял, шапки не носил принципиально, о чём сильно пожалел, выйдя на школьное крыльцо и поднимая воротник повыше. «Чем быстрее пойду, тем скорее буду дома», — он легко сбежал по ступенькам и стремительно зашагал через двор.

— Умник! — Каю показалось, что он ослышался. — Да погоди ты!  
Нет, это не слуховая галлюцинация. Это намного, намного хуже. Кай соляным столпом застыл возле давно скинувшего листву каштана и заворожённо смотрел, как к нему идёт высокий светловолосый человек. Игра жёлтого света фонарей на висящей в воздухе мельчайшей водяной пыли создавала вокруг пришельца золотистый, нездешний ореол. «Влад», — «дипломат» глухо стукнул о мокрый асфальт, выскользнув из ослабевших пальцев.  
— Привет! — он изменился, но только в лучшую сторону. Стал ещё выше, шире в плечах и в целом как-то заматерел. Жаль, что состриг свои кудри, но глаза — Кай мог бы поклясться — остались такими же бескомпромиссно зелёными.  
— Привет.  
— Эй, — Влад замер меньше, чем в полушаге от старого приятеля, — ты что, не рад меня видеть?  
— Рад.  
— Это шок, я знаю, — он положил ладони Каю на плечи, слегка наклонился вперёд. — Давай-ка, Умница, возвращайся, — и поцеловал.

Кай умер, выпал из реальности, провалился в память о жарком послевыпускном лете, об огромном городе и крохотной малосемейке на шестнадцатом этаже — двадцати квадратных метрах, вместивших в себя целую вселенную. «Нет!» — чей это беззвучный крик? Его? Тогда почему так обжигает щеку ярость чужого взгляда? Кай рванулся прочь, отступая назад и едва не падая. Обернулся: пустой двор, золотисто-влажная дымка, и только стремительная чёрная тень призраком скользнула в сторону от ступенек крыльца.  
— Чего шарахаешься, нет же никого, — а вот Влад ничего не заметил. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.  
— Давно приехал? — нейтрально поинтересовался Кай, поднимая с земли «дипломат».  
— Сегодня в обед. Позвонил твоим, и мама сдала тебя с потрохами. В жизни бы не подумал, что ты станешь учителем!  
— Как и я сам. Ты надолго?  
— До конца недели. Умница, в чём дело?  
— А сам-то как думаешь? Полдесятка лет — ни слуху ни духу, а тут на тебе: приехал! Радуйтесь и трубите в фанфары!  
— Брось, ты же в курсе, что я доучивался в Германии, — поморщился Влад. — А у них программа рассчитана на больший срок.  
— М-да? — Кай насмешливо заломил бровь. — И когда же ты вернулся из своей Германии? Тоже вчера? Или полгода назад?  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, — вздохнул приятель. — Не город, а большая деревня.  
— Что поделать, провинция-с.  
— Умница, я не мог приехать раньше. Работа, жильё в столице…  
— Свадьба, — подхватил Кай.  
— Свадьба, — обречённо согласился Влад. Покосился на золотой ободок вокруг безымянного пальца. — Только я всё равно чертовски рад тебя видеть.  
— А я — нет. Извини, но мне домой пора — завтра к первому уроку.  
— Врёшь, — уверенно сказал Влад.  
— Вру. Ну и что? Ты к родителям ведь приехал? Вот и общайся с ними.  
— Злишься. Ладно, признаю, я сильно виноват. Более того, другую реакцию смешно было ожидать. Но, Умница, если ты вдруг передумаешь… Я буду ждать.  
— Сколько угодно. Всё, пока. Привет супруге! — Кай обогнул собеседника по широкой дуге и зашагал прочь со всей стремительностью, на которую только были способны его бедные, дрожащие коленки.

***

Конечно, это было несправедливо — оставлять Костю Велесова дежурить одного. Но с другой стороны: на что только не способен благородный рыцарь ради дамы сердца!  
— Сериал у них с Лизкой, последняя серия, — самым подлым образом выдала подругу Марьяна, когда они стояли перед кабинетом физики.  
— А у тебя?  
— А у меня репетитор занятие перенесла. Так что, Велесов, сегодня тебе за всех отдуваться, а завтра — нам.  
— Да ладно, не брошу я вас, — великодушно отмахнулся приятель.  
— Велесов! — к ним буквально летела Анечка. — У меня к тебе…  
—…просьба, — подхватил Костя. — Про подежурить одному.  
— Марьяна, ты? — характерный прищур серых глаз не обещал болтунье ничего хорошего.  
— Я, — не стала отрицать та. — Но он согласился.  
— Правда? — на Анечкиных щеках тут же расцвели ямочки, и Велесов растаял.  
— Правда, — мужественно кивнул он. — Развлекайтесь, девочки.  
— Ой, Костя! — подруга крепко обняла его за шею. — Но завтра наша очередь!  
— Он согласился и завтра втроём дежурить, — между прочим заметила Марьяна, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из косы смоляную прядь.  
— Нет уж! — решительно топнула ногой Анечка. — Всё будет по справедливости.  
На этом зазвенел звонок, и 11 «Б» наконец-то пустили в класс.

Костя никогда бы в этом не сознался, но дежурить после шестого-седьмого урока он любил. Ни в коем случае не из-за уборки как таковой, а из-за пустынных, тёмных школьных коридоров. В этот раз он тоже добрых полчаса неторопливо гулял с этажа на этаж пока, наконец, не добрался до раздевалки. Вышел на улицу — бр-р, противно-то как! — сильнее натянул на уши шапку и случайно заметил под каштаном целующуюся парочку. «Ха, народ любовью греется!» — беззлобно хохотнул про себя Костя и вдруг нахмурился. Что-то здесь не складывалось. Что-то… «Бля-я-я, они ж оба парни!» — Велесов моментально отвёл глаза. Мерзость какая! Всё, бегом домой и выкинуть тошнотную картинку из головы. Вот только была в гадостной сценке ещё одна деталь, незначительная мелочь. Словно принуждаемый чужой злой волей, Костя вновь посмотрел в сторону каштана. Подстреленное навылет сердце камнем рухнуло куда-то в живот: этот сиротливо валяющийся на асфальте «дипломат», это до чёртиков знакомое пальто… «Нет-нет-нет, НЕТ!» Тот из целующихся, кто был пониже ростом, неожиданно разорвал объятие, отступил назад и безошибочно повернулся в сторону невольного свидетеля. Коротко блеснули прямоугольные стёкла очков, и тогда Костя побежал. Так, будто за ним гнались все демоны ада.

***

Во вторник Велесов на дополнительные занятия не пришёл. Кай прождал его до семи вечера, а потом понял, что всё. Чудес не бывает. Не включая в комнате свет, он медленно переоделся из официального костюма в мешковатые домашние брюки и вылинявшую клетчатую рубашку. Всё так же на ощупь добрался до кухни, где отдёрнул шторы и поставил на плиту чайник. Освещения от конфорки и уличных фонарей как раз хватило, чтобы заварить крепкого чёрного чая и достать из шкафа зачерствевшие остатки маминого печенья.

Наверное, это какой-то кармический след, думал Кай. Всегда, стоит лишь немного успокоиться, расслабиться — и судьба жёстко прикладывает его носом об асфальт. «Неужели мне всю жизнь так жить: с туго натянутыми нервами, везде ожидая подвоха?». Врагу не пожелаешь. «И всё же, как легко привыкнуть к хорошему. Чуть больше месяца недообщения — и от возврата к одиночеству хочется лезть на стены».

Костя-Костя: глаза цвета чайных бликов, длинные неровные пряди волос, злая вязь шрамов, как память о глупом благородном поступке. Конечно, он никому не расскажет, но какая разница, если и сам больше никогда не подойдёт первым? «Я идиот. Выдумал себе дружбу, а теперь страдаю». Не по Владу, что характерно. Не по его возвращению, не по памяти о прошлом — угли прогорели в серый пепел, вспыхнув напоследок сентябрьским пьяным отчаянием. «Была в моей дурацкой жизни единственная радость, которая для всех нормальных людей и не радость вовсе, а так — обычное дело, и нет её больше. Снова один, один, один…» Кай поставил в раковину чашку с остывшим, нетронутым чаем. Ушёл в комнату и, не расстилая постель, улёгся на диван, с головой закутавшись в старый шерстяной плед. Он переживёт, можно не сомневаться. Вот только скорее бы.

***

Костя решал домашнюю по геометрии, и результат последней задачи всё никак не желал сходиться с ответом.   
«Велесов, ты слишком много суетишься. Выдохни и начни заново».  
Учебник ласточкой улетел в дальний угол комнаты, испугав мирно дремавшего на кровати кота Везунчика, а Костя сжал виски ладонями.  
— Что шумишь, сын? — в комнату вошёл папа.  
— Да вот… — Велесову стало немного стыдно за свою несдержанность. — Не решается.  
— Значит, оставь до завтра, — по-житейски мудро посоветовал родитель. — Утром посмотришь: «Ба, как же я вчера не понял!» — и решишь.  
— Хорошо бы, — вздохнул Костя. Встал из-за стола и подобрал несчастную книжку. — Па, слушай… — он повертел учебник в руках. — А что если я после школы в армию пойду?  
— Зачем? — изумился папа.  
— Ну, вдруг я вступительные завалю…  
— Вот когда завалишь, тогда и будем думать. Константин, поверь мне на слово: в нынешней армии тебе делать нечего.  
— Понятно, — да нет, дурная идея, причём с самого начала. «Будет тебе четвёрка на вступительных. Только смотри, чтобы физика не хуже прошла». Костя заскрежетал зубами. Этот… даже называть его не хочется!  
— Сын, у тебя, вообще, всё в порядке? — папа внимательно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на Костином лице.  
— Ага, — соврал тот. — Ладно, попробую ещё чуть-чуть мозги поломать.  
Родитель намёк понял и дальнейших расспросов учинять не стал, просто недолго посидел в комнате, пока Костя заново вычерчивал условие. Задачка решилась: действительно, стоило всего лишь успокоиться и начать с чистого листа.  
Как, собственно, и советовал Кай Юльевич.

— А что это с Марьяной сегодня? — полюбопытствовал в пятницу Костя.  
— Ага, заметил! — торжествующе улыбнулась Анечка. — Ну-ка, Велесов, напряги внимательность: в чём она изменилась?  
— Э-э, — Костя послушно присмотрелся к стоящей особняком подруге. — Каблуки, что ли, нацепила? Обычно она обувь поудобнее носит.  
— Хорошо, один пункт увидел. Что ещё найдёшь?  
— М-м-м, — ох, и задачка!  
— На лицо смотри, — подсказала Анечка.  
— Она губы накрасила?  
— И губы, и ресницы, и даже тональник наложила! Ой, ты не представляешь, сколько мы вчера с ним промучались, пока стало нормально получаться!  
— На фига?  
— В смысле?  
— На фига ей шпильки и боевой раскрас?  
— Скажешь тоже, боевой. О, смотри, смотри — сейчас будет!  
По коридору шёл математик в сопровождении неизменного «дипломата». Костя с трудом удержался от того, чтобы отвернуться: смотреть на учителя было физически некомфортно. Но тем не менее: Кай Юльевич шёл себе и шёл, рассеянно отвечая на приветствия учеников, когда ему наперерез устремилась Марьяна. Короткий разговор — не больше двух-трёх фраз — и учитель продолжил путь, с кошачьим изяществом обогнув застывшую посреди коридора девчонку.  
— Это что было? — поинтересовался Костя.  
— Какой ты недогадливый! — Анечка закатила глаза. — Запала она на него.  
— Марьяна? На этого?.. — Велесов вовремя проглотил «дрища нетрадиционной ориентации».  
— Ой, ладно! Если его нормально одеть, причесать, да очки эти снять, то получится весьма неплохо.  
«Если его нормально одеть и снять очки, то получится не в меру умная восемнадцатилетняя язва», — Костя до хруста сцепил зубы. Пора заканчивать разговор, иначе он обязательно сболтнёт что-то лишнее.  
— А знаешь, как она сама сказала? — понизила голос подруга. — «У меня эрогенная зона — мозг». Прикинь?  
— Прикинул. Дуры вы, бабы.  
Анечка оскорблённо отвернулась.

— Велесов, не в службу, а в дружбу, — остановила спешащего в столовую Костю староста Людмила. — Метнись в двадцать второй за журналом. Русичка просила ей его пораньше принести.  
— Чего сразу я?  
— Судьба у тебя такая. Давай, давай, пока там открыто.

«А вдруг _этот_ ещё в кабинете? — Костя замер перед дверью с табличкой „22“. — Ладно, сейчас тихонько загляну: если никого нет, то заберу журнал и бегом. Если есть — просто бегом», — он аккуратно нажал на ручку и опасливо просунул голову в получившуюся щель.  
Велесову не повезло: после урока математик никуда не ушёл. Костя собрался было так же бесшумно закрыть дверь и исчезнуть, но неожиданно для себя замешкался.

Кай Юльевич сидел за столом, устало ссутулившись и закрыв лицо руками. Забытые очки сиротливо лежали рядом на столешнице, у самого локтя. Одно неловкое движение, и они полетят на пол. Костя закусил щеку: «Что это с ним?»

«А сам как считаешь?»  
«Опять ты! Ничего я не считаю!»  
«Ну-ну. Сначала кинул его, слова не сказав, а теперь вопросы дурные задаёшь?»  
«Я?! Кинул?! Да он сам!..»  
«Он тебе что-то сделал? Может, приставал, простигосподи?»  
«Нет».  
«Так какое ты имеешь право лезть в чужую жизнь?»  
«Ну знаешь ли!..» — от возмущения у Кости просто не было слов.  
«Знаю. Плохо ему сейчас, разве сам не видишь?»  
«Может, он со  _своим_ поругался?»  
Голос не стал отвечать. Костя сжал кулаки. Сейчас он возьмёт и уйдёт, и скажет Людке, чтобы она ходила за журналом сама. Кто тут староста, в самом деле?! Но вместо этого Велесов вдруг решительно шагнул внутрь двадцать второго кабинета.  
— Кай Юльевич! — голос дал петуха и пришлось взять короткую паузу, чтобы вернуть контроль над связками. — Можно я журнал возьму?  
— Велесов? — учитель поднял голову. — Да, конечно, бери.  
«Какие у него круги под глазами! И сам он… потухший, — Косте стало ужасно стыдно. — Сволочь я, прав внутренний голос».  
— Кай Юльевич, вы извините, что я вторник пропустил, — затараторил он. — Можно мне сегодня прийти? И на выходных прогул отработать?  
— Можно, — математик смотрел на него так, будто не до конца доверял собственному рассудку. — В субботу или в воскресенье?  
— В воскресенье.  
— День, вечер?  
— День. А у вас разве нет своих дел? — не удержался Костя.  
— Нет у меня никаких дел, Велесов, — Кай Юльевич спохватился и постарался как можно непринуждённее вернуть очки на переносицу. — В час тебя устроит?  
— Ага, — совершенно неуместная улыбка сама собой растягивала губы, и не было никаких сил загнать её обратно. — Ладно, тогда я пойду. А не то в столовой всё съедят.  
— Иди. Журнал не забудь.  
— Упс. Спасибо! — Костя подхватил бордовую папку.  
— Тебе спасибо, Велесов, — математик тоже улыбался — едва заметно, самыми уголками губ.  
— За что?  
— За доверие.  
Смущённый донельзя Костя быстренько ретировался из кабинета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Теорема Виета для квадратного трехчлена: сумма корней приведенного квадратного трехчлена равна его второму коэффициенту с противоположным знаком, а произведение — свободному члену.


	4. Сокращение множителей

На смену дождливому ноябрю пришёл снежный и морозный декабрь. Когда ртутный столбик в уличном термометре упал ниже отметки «-20», Кай со вздохом полез за пуховиком. Даже с пристёгнутой подкладкой его верное пальто не справилось бы с таким морозом. Пуховик же был, во-первых, тёплым, а во-вторых, с капюшоном. «Только я в нём вылитый колобок на ножках. Ученики увидят — засмеют». Полюбовавшись на себя в зеркало, Кай плюнул на комфорт и надел под пиджак шерстяной свитер с высоким горлом. Он искренне надеялся, что так даже в демисезонном пальто успеет добежать до школы прежде, чем заработает пневмонию.

Погоды стояли пушкинские: мороз, солнце и обжигающий носоглотку хрустальный воздух. «Ну-ка, в темпе вальса: раз-два, раз-два! Хотя, конечно, какой это вальс — так, жалкая пародия. О, точно! „Танец замерзающего лебедя“, — Кай скривился, представив, как выглядит со стороны его марш-бросок сквозь сверкающее зимнее великолепие. — Что поделаешь, каждый человек — сам кобздец своего здоровья».  
На школьном дворе было шумно и весело: большая перемена, первая смена расходилась по домам, вторая — только шла на занятия.  
— Двое на одного! Нечестно!  
Кай обернулся на взрыв хохота. Буянили его ученики: Белых и Костюшко общими усилиями свалили в сугроб своего приятеля Велесова и теперь старались прикопать его поглубже. «Дети», — не удержался Кай от улыбки. Сам он дурачиться не умел совершенно, даже когда был их ровесником.  
— Здрасьте, Кай Юльич! — громко крикнул вырвавшийся из сугроба Костя, отвлекая своих противниц от продолжения битвы. Кай кивнул: тебе тоже не хворать — и поспешил нырнуть в тепло школьного холла.

Этим вечером он засиделся за диссертацией. Ни с того ни с сего захотелось перечитать свой незаконченный труд, в котором сразу же нашлась пара серьёзных ляпов. Забыв про ужин и даже не переодевшись в домашнее, Кай взялся их исправлять и очнулся, только когда наручные часы негромко пикнули: половина одиннадцатого. Пора было заканчивать с математикой, пить чай с чем-нибудь посерьёзнее сухого печенья и уползать баиньки. «Ещё пару страниц подрихтую — и всё, — пообещал себе Кай. — Даже чайник сейчас поставлю, чтобы не увлекаться».

Он успел прочитать целых два абзаца, когда умиротворённую атмосферу вечера разрушила короткая трель дверного звонка. «Что за?..» — Кай вышел в прихожую. Нет, конечно, не стоит открывать сразу: для чего-то же придумали «глазки»? Он осторожно выглянул на лестничную клетку и тут же принялся суетливо отпирать замок.  
— Велесов?  
— Зрасьте, — на бледном, как снег, Костином лице жили только огромные, отчаянные глаза. — Я поздно, простите…  
Кай не стал его слушать: цапнул за плечо и молча втянул в квартиру. Щёлкнул выключателем в прихожей, зажигая верхний свет.  
— Твою налево, Велесов, ты что, полночи в сугробе просидел?  
— Н-нет.  
— Раздевайся, быстро! Обмороженец на мою голову.  
С необычной для него заторможенностью Костя стянул с себя пуховик и шапку с шарфом. Попытался пристроить всё это богатство на вешалке, но замёрзшие пальцы слушались его с трудом.  
— Давай сюда, — Кай отобрал у ученика верхнюю одежду и повесил её сам. — Пошли в ванную: тебе надо кисти отогреть. Ноги-то хоть чувствуешь?  
— Чувствую. У меня же ботинки почти полярные…  
Велесов говорил и двигался, как автомат, но скривился от боли, когда под тёплой проточной водой в руках стало восстанавливаться кровообращение.  
— Хорошо, жить будешь, — удовлетворённо кивнул стоявший рядом Кай и ушёл на кухню заваривать чай.

— Это с сахаром, — предупредил он, протягивая Велесову дымящуюся чашку. — Пей, как лекарство.  
Костя послушно сделал глоток, второй, и вдруг всхлипнул.  
— Тихо, тихо, — Кай успел забрать посуду из трясущихся рук гостя и благополучно поставил её на стол. А Костя сжался в комок, закрыв лицо руками. Плечи у него мелко подрагивали от беззвучных рыданий.  
Кай понятия не имел, как утешают плачущих. Он опустился перед Костиным стулом на одно колено, пытаясь заглянуть ученику в лицо.  
— Что-то дома? С родителями?  
Велесов отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Тогда что?  
Костя ещё раз шумно всхлипнул и заговорил: сбивчиво, невнятно, глотая окончания слов. Кай слушал и каменел всё сильнее.

История оказалась банальна до невозможности. Костина подруга, Анечка Белых, в последние недели как-то сильно охладела к совместному времяпрепровождению. Зато у неё появились дела с Лиззи Долгих, о которых она толком ничего не рассказывала. Стоило Косте оказаться рядом с увлечённо обсуждающими что-то девчонками, как разговор тут же замолкал. Велесов попробовал пытать Марьяну — та заявила, что знать ничего не знает, а если и знает — то не скажет. Вот тут бы ему поговорить с Аней начистоту, но вместо этого Костя решил поиграть в сыщика. И доигрался.  
Он проследил за одноклассницами до дома Лиззи. Потом где-то час проторчал в подъезде соседней пятиэтажки, желая дождаться, когда подруга соберётся домой. За это время окончательно стемнело, и на улицах зажглись фонари. Порядком задубевший Костя уже был морально готов плюнуть на всё и уйти домой, как подъездная дверь открылась, выпустив во двор сменивших школьный наряд девчонок. Велесов даже не сразу их узнал: обе были в высоких сапогах на шпильках, без шапок и в коротеньких шубках-разлетайках. Форма одежды, явно не способствующая долгим зимним прогулкам. Подруги заспешили прочь, а Костя — следом за ними.  
Идти пришлось недалеко: до автостоянки за продуктовым магазинчиком. Там одноклассницы остановились в ожидании, приплясывая на месте от холода. Правда, долго ждать им не пришлось: на стоянку вплыл длинный чёрный седан со значком «Вольво», в который Анечка и Лиззи уселись не раздумывая. Водитель нажал на газ, и машина уехала, оставив подбежавшему Косте лёгкий выхлоп сгоревшего бензина.  
Он не знал, что и делать. С одной стороны, это меньше всего было похоже на похищение. С другой, Аня бы никогда добровольно не села в чужую машину. Костя грыз губы и ждал: рано или поздно, но они должны будут вернуться сюда. И они действительно вернулись, спустя три с лишним часа. Девочки легко выпорхнули из «Вольво» — довольные, смеющиеся. А следом за ними вышел высокий, атлетически сложенный мужчина лет за тридцать. Что-то негромко сказал подругам — те прыснули в ответ. Тогда он подошёл к Анечке — к Костиной Анечке! — хозяйским жестом приобнял её за плечи и поцеловал.  
Хорошо, что сцена парализовала Костю, иначе он без раздумий кинулся бы бить обидчику морду. Впрочем, какому обидчику? Анечка-то явно не возражала, томно прикрыв глаза с сильно накрашенными ресницами.  
Потом одноклассницы поспешили обратно во двор к Лиззи, «Вольво» уехала, а Велесов ледяным истуканом остался стоять за магазином, в тени штабеля ящиков. Он не мог сказать, сколько продлился ступор, но в реальность его вернул шум очередного мотора: на стоянку заехала старая «копейка». Тогда Костя наконец-то тронулся с места и на негнущихся ногах пошёл прочь. Думал, что идёт домой, но отчего-то оказался здесь.

— Понимаете, Кай Юльевич, мы же с первого класса вместе, — шептал Костя. — Мы же никогда дольше, чем на месяц в лагере, не расставались. Мы же… — сбивчивую речь оборвало короткое глухое рыдание.  
Кай понимал и, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо. Шесть лет назад он почти так же сидел в комнате общежития, маятником раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Вот только рядом тогда никого не было.  
— Костя, послушай. Я знаю, как тебе сейчас плохо. Я знаю, каково это — когда вся прошлая жизнь в одну секунду разлетается в пыль. Прошу, поверь мне: это не навсегда. Всё пройдёт, надо просто перетерпеть.  
— Кай Юльевич, — Костя поднял на него несчастные, покрасневшие глаза, — я же не могу без неё.  
— Можешь, — жёстко отрезал Кай. — Дай пройти этой ночи и убедишься сам. Ты всё можешь, но сейчас — плачь так, чтобы к утру не осталось ни единой слезинки.  
И Костя плакал.

***

Когда за решёткой рёбер воцарилась гулкая пустота и стало возможно дышать, не давясь рыданиями, Костя отвёл ладони от лица. Устало выпрямился на стуле, прислонившись затылком к стене.  
— На́, попей, — перед его носом оказалась знакомая белая чашка с водой. Велесов послушно осушил её до дна.  
— Я схожу, умоюсь? — вяло спросил он.  
— Иди.  
Умывался Костя долго, но когда посмотрел на себя в висящее на стене ванной зеркало, то решил, что ничегошеньки это не дало. Глаза и нос как были красными и опухшими, так и остались. «Плевать». Велесов бросил взгляд на наручные часы: начало двенадцатого. Плохо, но договор с родителями — не позже полуночи — ещё соблюдён.

— Кай Юльевич, мне домой пора, — почти нормальным голосом начал Костя, выходя в коридор, и умолк на полуслове.  
— Естественно, пора, — математик уже ждал его у двери, одетый в какой-то невообразимый пуховик. — И нечего на меня так пялиться — сам знаю, как оно выглядит.  
Костя потупился. Не объяснять же, что дело не в одежде, а в том, насколько учитель сейчас был похож на сердитого, взъерошенного подростка.  
— Подождите, а вы куда? — вдруг дошёл до Велесова смысл странного одеяния.  
— Тебя провожу, чтобы не нарвался по дороге на кого-нибудь.  
Костя сильно сомневался в том, что Кай Юльевич способен серьёзно противостоять вероятной гопоте, но не спорить же. Особенно после всего случившегося.

Ночь была ясной и безлунной. Звёздная россыпь над головой казалась роскошной бисерной вышивкой по чёрному бархату неба, и если бы Велесов озадачился, то без проблем смог бы разглядеть все девять звёздочек Плеяд. Под ногами весело хрустел искристый снег, и от этого на душе почему-то становилось легче. Может быть, оттого, что звук был парным.

Математик проводил Костю до самой квартиры.  
— Родители ругать будут?  
— Не, я ещё в срок укладываюсь.  
— Хорошо. Мой тебе совет, Велесов: ложись спать сразу. От душевных ран нет средства лучше.  
— Ладно, — в носу снова запершило, и Костя с силой потёр переносицу.  
— И ещё: если ты завтра не придёшь на первые две алгебры, то я тебя прикрою.  
— С-спасибо.  
Кай Юльевич серьёзно кивнул и, не прощаясь, начал спускаться по ступенькам вниз. Костя дождался хлопка подъездной двери, после чего на цыпочках зашёл домой.  
— Кось, ты? — мама, зевая, вышла из спальни.  
— Ага, — Велесов порадовался, что в прихожей темно, а голос у него уже пришёл в норму.  
— И как ты завтра вставать собираешься?.. — риторически вздохнула мама, проходя на кухню. — Чай пить будешь?  
— Не, я спать. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.

Он, наверное, воспользовался бы щедрым предложением математика и забил на алгебру, если б в последний момент не счёл это трусостью. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, Костя плюхнулся за свою парту почти с самым звонком.  
— Опять опа… — Анечка повернулась к нему и вдруг осеклась. — Велесов, что с тобой?  
— Всё нормально, — если не поднимать взгляд, то можно надеяться, что волосы закроют большую часть лица.  
— Точно?  
В кабинет вошёл Кай Юльевич, и мучительный разговор прервался.

Весь день Костя избегал подруг. Он срывался из-за парты, как только учитель объявлял «Урок окончен», и садился на своё место, проскакивая в кабинет в самый последний момент. Естественно, Анечка не могла оставить это просто так.  
— Велесов! — они с Марьяной догнали его почти у самого двора. Костя с тоской посмотрел на гостеприимно распахнутую дверь подъезда, но всё-таки остановился.  
— В чём дело? — Анечка запыхалась от быстрой ходьбы.  
— Ни в чём.  
— Не смей мне врать!  
Костя промолчал, разглядывая крышу соседнего дома, над которой кружила голубиная стая.  
— Марьяна, можно мы наедине поговорим? — решительно попросила подругу Анечка.  
— Сколько угодно, — пожала та плечами. — Всем пока!  
Анечка дождалась, пока фигурка одноклассницы не скроется из виду, и только тогда повторила свой вопрос: — Велесов, в чём дело?  
— Я вас видел, — пустым голосом ответил Костя. — С Лиззи. Вчера.  
Анечка замерла, перестав даже дышать.  
— Всё видел? — шёпотом спросила она спустя несколько мучительных секунд.   
Костя кивнул.  
— Велесов, это не то… — она подавилась окончанием «что ты думаешь». В самом деле, что тут, в принципе, можно не так подумать? — Я объясню!  
— Не надо, — перебил её Костя. — Я в любом случае не смогу как раньше.  
— То есть… всё?  
Костя кивнул.  
— Шутишь? Мы же с первого класса вместе!  
— Почему ты не помнила об этом вчера?  
— Потому что… Потому что это ты виноват!  
— Я?  
— Да, ты! Если бы ты был мужчиной, а ты так, пустышка мягкотелая! Двоечник! Даже с оценками сам разобраться не можешь — к математику тебя надо было пинками загонять!  
Костя задохнулся от обидных слов.  
— Носишься со своими шрамами! — Анечка вошла в раж. — Да всем по фигу на то, как ты с ними выглядишь! По фигу, понимаешь? А ты… ты трус и слабак!  
— Я?! — Костя сжал кулаки.  
— Меня тошнит от тебя, Велесов, — припечатала подруга. — Расстаёмся? Отлично! Я ничего особенного не теряю!  
Она гордо тряхнула головой, развернулась на каблуках и решительно зашагала прочь.

«Я трус, — Велесов бездумно выводил на черновике кривые загогулины. — Мягкотелая пустышка, слабак и двоечник. „Потрясающе“, как сказал бы Кай Юльевич».  
— Кось, ужинать идёшь? — в комнату заглянула мама. Присмотрелась к сыну и всплеснула руками. — Ох, солнышко! Что случилось?  
— Мы с Аней расстались, — просто ответил Костя.  
— Быть не может! Почему? Ты уверен, что это правильно?  
— Уверен. Она мне сказала, что я трус и пустышка, и что она ничего не теряет.  
— Родной, это всё от эмоций. Поверь мне, за ночь страсти улягутся, и можно будет попробовать всё наладить.  
— Я не собираюсь ничего налаживать, — монотонно сообщил Костя, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись назад на стуле.  
— Но, может быть, она захочет.  
— Сколько угодно, только не со мной.  
— Костя!  
— Мама!  
— Какие же вы, мужчины, упрямые, — мама покачала головой. — Кось, послушай, не руби с плеча. Дай пройти времени.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Костя встал из-за письменного стола. — Что там было по поводу ужина?

Две недели зимних каникул Велесов просидел дома, выходя на улицу только по необходимости. Правда, возникала она практически ежедневно: Кай Юльевич рассматривал отдых от школы исключительно как возможность интенсивнее заниматься математикой во внеучебное время. Он бы и тридцать первого с первым назначил уроки, но тут Костя взбунтовался.  
— Это же Новый год! — возмущённо втолковывал он тирану-учителю.  
— Да? — Кай Юльевич насмешливо изогнул бровь. — Новый год у тебя, Велесов, будет, когда ты сможешь мне внятно объяснить, почему в твоём ответе сумма углов треугольника меньше ста восьмидесяти градусов. Вдруг мы живём в пространстве Лобачевского*, а никто и не в курсе?  
Костя посмотрел на своё решение. Посчитал сумму: действительно, где-то потерялись целых тридцать градусов.  
— Синус пи на шесть чему равен? — обречённо вздохнул математик.  
— Одной второй.  
— Хорошо. Косинус пи на три?  
— Тоже одной второй.  
— А отношение прилежащего катета к противолежащему — это у нас что?  
— Э-э. Упс.  
— Вот именно, Велесов. Полный упс. Работай.

И всё-таки Кай Юльевич был не настолько вредным человеком, каким старался казаться: два новогодних выходных он Косте разрешил. Тот планировал оба дня проваляться на диване со вторым томом «Фейнмановских лекций», но тридцать первого в обед позвонила Марьяна.  
— Велесов, пойдём погуляем.  
Костя без энтузиазма согласился. На Костюшко он не обижался, хотя и подозревал, что встречу она назначила не просто так.

Как всегда перед Новым годом, жестокие морозы сменила оттепель. Гулять под промозглым ветром по мешанине из снега с водой было не очень приятно, и, наверное, поэтому разговор не особенно задался.  
— Велесов, помиритесь уже, — с тоской сказала Марьяна.  
— Ты знаешь, из-за чего мы расстались?  
— Знаю.  
— И хочешь, чтобы я всё забыл?  
— Ей плохо, Велесов, а завтра Новый год. Сделай ей подарок.  
— Марьяна, ты ерунду какую-то просишь. Ей плохо? А знаешь, каково мне было тогда?  
— Ну прояви великодушие.  
— Не могу. Я трус и слабак, а такие великодушными не бывают.  
Подруга прикусила губу.  
— Костя, послушай, она и вправду не со зла. Она так не считает — это просто были эмоции.  
— Поцелуи с каким-то левым типом — тоже не со зла? От эмоций?  
— Я же не отрицаю, что поступок был на редкость некрасивым. Но пойми: у неё банально закружилась голова. Взрослый, небедный мужчина оказывает столько внимания обычной девчонке.  
— А этот взрослый мужчина в курсе, что есть статья «За совращение несовершеннолетних»?  
— Про статью не скажу, но то, что эти две дурочки соврали о своём возрасте — это точно.  
— Потрясающе, — покачал головой Костя.  
— И не говори.  
— Откуда он вообще взялся? — после долгой паузы спросил Велесов.  
— Ты не знаешь, наверное, — Марьяна явственно подбирала слова, — но наша Лизка любит ходить на дискотеки. Нас тоже вот как-то позвала: мне не особенно по душе пришлось, а Аньке понравилось. В общем, по субботам они туда ходили вдвоём. Я предупреждала, что шляться по улицам поздним вечером — не самая светлая идея, только свою голову к чужим плечам не приставишь. Однажды они нарвались на пьяного придурка, и если бы мимо не проезжал этот их «взрослый приятель», то кто его знает, чем бы всё закончилось.  
— Значит, он у нас романтичный спаситель получился?  
— Да. Думаю, поэтому Анька и... — рассказчица не нашла, как тактично закончить мысль.  
Они в молчании дошли до Велесовского двора. У самого подъезда Марьяна всё-таки решилась уточнить: — Значит, нет?  
— Нет. Так и передай.  
— Не стану я ничего передавать. Разговор — моя инициатива, Анька не знает.  
Костя равнодушно пожал плечами: — Твоя так твоя. Ладно, пока. Хорошего Нового года.  
— Пока, — Марьяна проводила взглядом его ссутуленную спину до самой подъездной двери и лишь потом медленно пошла домой.

В последний день зимних каникул Костя неожиданно для самого себя попросил: — Мам, а дашь денег?  
— Много? — мама не стала спрашивать зачем.  
— Ну, не знаю. Рублей пятьдесят.  
— Дам.

На следующее утро он специально вышел из дома на час раньше, пусть и не решил до конца: делать или нет? Минут пять простоял перед дверью в парикмахерскую, но всё же вошёл.  
— Как стричь будем? — спросила худощавая мастер, в чьих прямых, иссиня-чёрных волосах ярко выделялся широкий розовый локон.  
— Покороче.  
— Хм, — она отвела в сторону длинные Костины пряди, открывая правую половину лица. — Уверен, что хочешь коротко?  
— Уверен.  
— Ну ладно.  
Через сорок минут Костя Велесов в лёгкой прострации разглядывал отражающегося в зеркале незнакомца. Это, несомненно, был он, но в то же время… «Хотя шрамы действительно выглядят не настолько ужасно, как мне казалось».  
— Нравится? — спросила мастер.  
— Ещё не понял.  
— Тогда поверь мне: так тебе намного лучше. Сразу видно, что мужчина, а не хиппующий подросток.  
— Ну вы меня и приложили, — нервически хохотнул Костя. — Но всё равно, спасибо вам большое.  
— Не за что. Приходи через пару месяцев, когда отрастут.  
— Ага, — Велесов надел пуховик, но перед тем, как натянуть шапку на свежеподстриженную голову, не удержался и подмигнул своему отражению в высоком зеркале.   
«Трус? Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Геометрия Лобачевского (гиперболическая геометрия) — одна из неевклидовых геометрий, геометрическая теория, основанная на тех же основных посылках, что и обычная евклидова геометрия, за исключением аксиомы о параллельных прямых, которая заменяется её отрицанием. Грубо говоря, это геометрия вогнутых поверхностей, в то время как евклидова — плоских.


	5. Точка перегиба

Новость о том, что Костя Велесов и Анечка Белых окончательно расстались, произвела на мужскую и женскую части 11-го «Б» диаметрально противоположное впечатление. Мальчикам было всё равно, а вот девочки дружно разделились на два лагеря. Одни жалели побледневшую и немного осунувшуюся Анечку, зато другие тут же начали атаку на охолостевшего Велесова. Наблюдавший за происходящим со стороны Кай порой не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, до того наивными выглядели попытки соблазнения в исполнении одиннадцатиклассниц. Нет, их можно было понять: сменивший причёску Костя как-то сразу растерял остатки детскости. Короткая стрижка не могла скрыть не только давние шрамы, но и мужественный рисунок скул, твёрдый подбородок, прямой, повзрослевший взгляд. Девочки млели, а непривычный к такому вниманию Велесов бегал от них в панике. Кай вовсю забавлялся, глядя, как его ученик не знает, куда деть от смущения глаза, чтобы ненароком не заглянуть в волнующее декольте нависшей над ним Вики Черепановой.  
— Так что, Велесов, можно к тебе пересесть? — с придыханием выпытывала она у несчастной жертвы.  
— Э-э… — Костя был в отчаянии: пространство для побега отсутствовало, а как по-тактичнее отказать, он не знал. Кай решил сделать благородный жест.  
— Черепанова! Ты дежурная?  
— Да, — девчонка неохотно повернулась к учителю, не забыв томно поправить специально выпущенный из причёски медно-рыжий локон.  
— Так вытри с доски.  
Вика подчинилась с видом оскорблённой королевишны, чем, однако, нисколько не задела Кая. Костя благодарно посмотрел на своего спасителя, на что математик только слегка дёрнул плечом: такая мелочь, не стоит.   
Эпизод благополучно ушёл в прошлое, но оставил после себя едва заметную зарубку в памяти. Как крохотный узелок на шёлковой нити.

Тот день вообще оказался богат на всякого рода зарубки. Например, когда на большой перемене Кай поднимался на свой этаж по редко используемой пожарной лестнице, на самой верхней площадке послышались голоса.  
— А я говорю, что не буду!  
Кай замер на середине пролёта, узнав говорившую.  
— Анька, ты дура!  
Хм, выходит, даже непробиваемую Костюшко можно вывести из себя?  
— Я? Дура? А он тогда кто? Герой-любовник, блин!  
— Да он от наших девок шарахается, как от огня! Анька, мирись, пока не поздно! Локти же кусать будешь, когда уведут.  
— Кому он нужен! Двоечник несчастный!  
— Ох, подруга, — Марьяна наверняка покачала при этом головой. — Ты или слепая, или я не знаю. Оценки — одно, а то, что Велесов  _настоящий_ — совершенно другое. И поверь мне, это другое гораздо важнее.  
— Скажешь тоже, — Анечка всхлипнула. — Пойми ты, не могу я к нему подойти. Это… это так стыдно!  
Кай решил, что хватит с него шпионской деятельности, и бесшумно спустился на первый этаж. Громко хлопнул дверью и снова начал подниматься, топая громче, чем было необходимо. Уловка сработала: девочки испуганно ретировались с пожарной лестницы.

После уроков Остролистов по обыкновению задержался в кабинете, проверяя работы. Восьмиклассники иногда казались ему безнадёжными: столько ошибок в элементарных задачах. «Хреновый я учитель, раз не могу донести до детей банальные признаки равенства параллелограммов. Как только с Велесовым что-то получилось, ума не приложу». Кстати, о Велесове. Кай отложил ручку с красной пастой и опёрся подбородком на сплетённые пальцы рук. За что он сегодня, пусть и несильно, но разозлился на глупенькую Вику Черепанову? Почему так доволен неудачей Костюшко? «Друг мой, только не говори, что снова вляпался в  _это_ ». Да ну, нет, быть не может! После Влада Кай был стопроцентно уверен: больше никогда, ни с кем. И дело не в обидах или сердечных ранах, а в странно вывернутом инстинкте самосохранения: он ещё ни разу в жизни не наступал дважды на одни и те же грабли. Безусловный рефлекс автоматически уводил в сторону от повторения любого болезненного опыта, и чтобы сознательно пойти получившим «чёрную метку» путём, требовалось приложить неслабое усилие.  
Но может быть, это хороший знак — то, что инстинкт не сработал? Может, судьба наконец решила сменить гнев на милость к своей любимой игрушке?  
«Умник, ты идиот, уж прости за оксюморон. У вас едва ли не десять лет разницы в возрасте; более того, Велесов — твой ученик».  
«До июня».  
«Да хоть до апреля две тысячи лохматого года, когда ему стукнет восемнадцать! Тебе, с твоими вывертами психики, такие вещи непринципиальны, но он нормальной, слышишь, нормальной гетеросексуальной ориентации!»  
Кай понял, что уже не сидит за столом, а бегает по кабинету, яростно жестикулируя. Остановился, сжал кулаки. «Значит так, приятель. Не дай бог, ты всё сломаешь; не дай бог, повторится ноябрьская история. Есть у тебя синица в руках? Вот и храни её как зеницу ока, Ромео хренов».

Когда на следующий день Костя пришёл на допзанятие, то с удивлением обнаружил на письменном столе ворох листов А4, исписанных странными, но явно математическими значками.  
— Это что? — с любопытством спросил он.  
— Ряды Фурье*, — рассеянно ответил Кай. — В институте проходить будете.  
— А. А вам они зачем?  
— Так, не спалось вчера.  
— И вы сначала придумывали, а потом решали эти штуки?  
— Ряды. И не решал, а раскладывал в них периодические функции. В чём дело-то?  
— Ни в чём, — однако, судя по круглым глазам Велесова, обычно люди справляются с бессонницей как-то иначе.

***

Четырнадцатого февраля математик был мрачен, как грозовая туча. Как не особо крупная (учитывая его габариты), но чертовски грозовая туча. 11 «Б» моментально притих: на что способен Кай Юльевич в таком состоянии даже предполагать было страшно.  
— Садитесь, — учитель открыл журнал для переклички и вдруг замер, глядя на страницу так, будто увидел там минимум тараканье гнездо. Резко захлопнул папку и обвёл класс чернейшим из своих взглядов: — Шутки шутить изволим?  
Одиннадцатиклассники дружно перестали дышать.  
— Достали чистые листы, формат не важен, — Кай Юльевич повернулся к доске и крупно написал многоэтажную дробь с кучей степеней и тригонометрических функций. Нехорошо усмехнулся и добавил перед ней знак интеграла. — Ваше задание до конца урока, считайте его контрольной. Учебниками пользоваться разрешаю. Время пошло.  
Школьники отмерли, зашуршали бумагой. Самые наивные даже открыли «Алгебру и начала анализа». Костя себя к последним не причислял: если математик разрешил подсматривать куда угодно, значит, это не поможет. «Кто ж его так из себя вывел? — к двойкам Велесову было не привыкать, а вот узнать подоплеку истории — очень интересно. — Только сегодня, наверное, опасно спрашивать, иначе будет мне неевклидова геометрия в пространстве Лобачевского».

Костя до самого конца урока честно медитировал на переписанный с доски пример и даже что-то написал сам. Монструозная дробь свернулась во вполне приличный вид, вот только как её интегрировать оставалось тайной за семью печатями.  
Прозвенел звонок.  
— Урок окончен, сдавайте работы.  
Велесов отнёс листочек на учительский стол и исподтишка бросил взгляд на классный журнал. Из папки предательски выглядывал ярко-красный бумажный уголок.  
«Валентинка!»

— Ну как, решила? — на перемене спросил Костя математического гения 11-го «Б» Марьяну Костюшко.  
— Вроде бы, — неопределённо пожала она плечами. — Странный какой-то интеграл.  
— Согласен, — Велесов заговорщицки огляделся — не подслушивает ли кто? — и, понизив голос, поинтересовался: — Это из-за вас нам контрольную устроили?  
«Из-за вас» подразумевало не одну только Марьяну, но и Лиззи с Анечкой — тесный девичий кружок, куда посторонние не допускались.  
— Причём тут мы?  
Костя лишь многозначительно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Анька сдала, — констатировала Марьяна.  
— Ага, ещё до.  
— Я им говорила, что это лишнее, но кто ж знал, чем всё закончится?  
— Слушай, ну вот что ты в нём нашла?  
— Он умный.  
Костя фыркнул.   
— Очень необычный и одинокий, — упрямо закончила одноклассница.  
— Марьян, это бред какой-то. Нельзя полюбить человека только за то, что он примеры из головы пишет.  
— Почему сразу из головы?  
— А по-твоему, сегодняшний интеграл он дома выучил? — фух, вывернулся, но за языком следить надо.  
— Знаешь, я как-то не подумала, — растерялась Марьяна. — Но это же так здорово!  
«Бесполезно», — покрутить бы пальцем у виска, да ведь обидится.  
— Ладно, Велесов, если у тебя всё, то я пошла к девчонкам. Пока ты не задымился от их взглядов.  
— Задымился? — Костя обернулся. Действительно, Анечка и Лиззи смотрели на него, как на врага народа.   
«Ну вот что я сделал-то?»

Если с Костюшко Велесов ещё общался, то с Аней у них было полное игнорирование друг друга. По правде говоря, за каникулы Костя остыл и, сделай она шаг навстречу, обязательно поддержал бы разговор. Длительные близкие отношения трудно вот так сразу выкинуть на помойку. Однако бывшая подруга решила пойти на принцип, ко всему прочему пересев с Марьяной на другой ряд. Когда Велесов понял, что возвращаться они не собираются, а он внезапно сделался целью номер один для толпы девчонок, то незамедлительно переместился на опустевшую парту впереди. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы её заняла какая-нибудь Вика.

После шестого урока Костя, как все нормальные школьники, заспешил домой, но, пробегая по полутёмному коридору мимо двадцать второго кабинета, заметил под дверью узкую полоску света. Остановился, борясь с искушением: про «валентинку» в журнале всё ясно, однако Кай Юльевич пришёл на алгебру уже далеко не в радужном расположении духа. «Загляну. Может, там вообще урок идёт».  
Но нет, на сегодня занятия закончились. Внутри горела всего пара ламп непосредственно над учительским столом, за которым сидел математик. «Наши контрольные проверяет, что ли?» — любопытство пересилило осторожность, и Костя вошёл.  
— Можно?  
— Ты уже внутри, Велесов. Зачем спрашиваешь?  
«Вроде бы успокоился», — за месяцы допзанятий Костя почти безошибочно научился разбирать интонации учителя.  
— Вы наши листочки проверяете?  
— Ваши. Позор на мои седины, а не контрольная.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так и не научил вас нормально сворачивать тригонометрию, — Кай Юльевич брезгливо отодвинул последний из проверенных листиков, на котором красовалась жирная двойка.  
— Так это не вы нас тригонометрии учили, а Наталь Николавна.  
— То есть это не я два месяца потратил на повторение материала?  
Велесов вздохнул и сел за парту перед учительским столом.  
— Не расстраивайтесь. Вы на самом деле много для нас сделали. В сентябре даже Марьяна не смогла бы упростить такую дробь.  
— Не подлизывайся, — проворчал Кай Юльевич.   
В ответ Костя только заулыбался: всё, совсем успокоился.  
— Скажите, там же был подвох? В последнем интеграле?  
— Конечно. Это неберущийся интеграл.  
— Неберущийся? — Ничего себе подлянка!  
— Не делай такое лицо. Я не собираюсь ставить в журнал двойки, пускай и следовало бы. Тройки — по желанию, а тем, кто дробь свернул, но интегрирование не сделал, так уж и быть, будут четвёрки.  
— И мне, получается? — Костя широко распахнул глаза.  
— И тебе, Велесов.  
— Круто! — первая четвёрка по алгебре за… забыл сколько месяцев, если не лет.  
— Да уж, ты неплохо справился, — довольная улыбка так и норовила прорваться сквозь показное безразличие математика.  
Счастливый Костя не смог усидеть на месте и, сделав круг почёта по кабинету, вдруг застыл возле дальнего окна. Пристально вгляделся в освещённый фонарями школьный двор: ох ты ж блин!  
— Кай Юльевич, вы мне друг? — напряжённо спросил он.  
— Я тебе учитель, Велесов. Что случилось? — математик подошёл к побледневшему ученику. Выглянул на улицу: ничего особенного, двор как двор. Детвора по домам почти разошлась, только у крыльца толпится человек пять. Девочек. Старшеклассниц.  
— Сегодня же день влюблённых, — трагически прошептал Костя.  
Кай Юльевич вопросительно приподнял бровь: — Твой фанклуб?  
— Ну хоть вы не издевайтесь!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, что ж ты так нервничать сразу начинаешь?  
— Их же пятеро! На меня одного!  
— Велесов, это намёк, что тебя нужно проводить?  
Костя отчаянно закивал: — Хотя бы просто проведите меня мимо! Пожалуйста, что вам стоит?!  
На этой патетической ноте учитель не выдержал и совершенно непедагогично заржал.  
— Что смешного?!  
— Ох, Велесов, прости, это я не над тобой, — Кай Юльевич снял очки и с понимающей теплотой посмотрел на Костю. — Знаешь, отчего я на вас сорвался?  
— Отчего?  
Вместо ответа математик подошёл к столу и открыл «дипломат». Внутри, поверх тетрадей и учебников лежал добрый десяток разномастных открыток.

***

Это был идеальный зимний вечер. Лёгкий морозец, пушистый белый снег, золотой свет уличных фонарей.  
— Девчонки вас, наверное, ненавидят теперь.  
— Сколько угодно. У меня иммунитет, — Каю никак не удавалось вернуть контроль над лицевыми мышцами, которые всё норовили изобразить глупую счастливую улыбку. Ладно, будем считать, что здесь темно, и Велесов ничего не заметит. «Пропал я, совсем пропал. По самую маковку».  
Они неторопливо шли по безлюдному заснеженному скверу. Деревья склоняли над дорожкой отяжелевшие от снега ветви, и казалось, будто двое припозднившихся путников неведомым образом оказались внутри старой новогодней открытки.  
— А я второй том дочитал.  
— Хорошо, завтра получишь третий.  
— И ещё я подумал: расписание-то у нас в новом полугодии сдвинулось. А у меня все вечера свободны… теперь. Может, я буду приходить не только по вторникам и пятницам?  
— Может и будешь. Среда?  
— Давайте, но только, чур, перед этим много не задавать!  
— Велесов, кому тут нужна твоя четвёрка на экзамене?  
— Мне. Но и вам тоже!  
— М-да. Вот уж действительно: с кем поведёшься…

Широкая и длинная полоса раскатанного льда полыньёй темнела в утоптанном снегу дорожки. Костя разбежался и лихо проехал по ней от начала до конца.  
— Хорошо скользит! Попробуете?  
Кай демонстративно закатил глаза: — Велесов, мне двадцать четыре года. У меня диплом с отличием и диссертация, пусть даже незаконченная. Я учитель, в конце концов.  
Судя по Костиной улыбке, становящейся всё шире с каждым пунктом перечисления, выспренняя речь его обмануть не могла. Кай снял очки.  
— Ты ничего не видел, — строго предупредил он Велесова, ставя «дипломат» у края протоптанной дорожки. Костя тут же закивал: обижаете, Кай Юльевич! Нем, как могила!

Сильно разбегаться Кай не стал, просто перед самым началом льда как следует оттолкнулся и уверенно проскользил до конца.  
— Неплохо, — пожалуй, стоит попробовать повторить старый трюк. Он снова отошёл к стартовой точке. Подумал, всё-таки взял разбег побольше и проехался во второй раз, сделав на середине ледяной скользанки элегантный поворот вокруг своей оси.  
— Вау! — выдохнул Костя. Кай зарделся от удовольствия и снова порадовался тому, что зимой в восемь вечера — полноценная ночь.  
— Я тоже попробую! — решительности Велесову было не занимать.  
— Только с маленьких скоростей начинай! — поздно. Хорошенько разбежавшись, Костя стремительно заскользил по льду. Он сумел повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, но тут дорожка неожиданно закончилась, неудачливый фигурист запнулся и с размаху грохнулся на спину.  
— Живой, не поломался? — встревоженно бросился к нему Кай.  
— Вроде нет, — Велесов неуклюже приподнялся на локте и тут же болезненно сморщился. — Ой, голова-а-а!  
— Так, не дёргайся, — Кай стянул с него шапку и быстро ощупал пострадавший затылок. — Шишка будет, но можно попробовать снег приложить. Тебе помочь?  
— Не, я сам, — Костя с трудом встал на четвереньки, потом на одно колено, а потом снова поехал на льду, умудрившись сделать подсечку стоявшему рядом Каю.  
— Блин! — теперь на скользанке барахтались уже двое. — Так, а ну не мельтеши!  
— Ага.  
Они замерли, переводя дыхание. Затем Кай перекатился с ледяной поверхности на снежную и совсем неизящно принял вертикальное положение. Протянул руку: — Всё, хватит самодеятельности.  
Велесов покорно ухватился за предложенную ладонь, и Кай коротким рывком помог ему встать на ноги.  
— Со льда сойди! — Костя шагнул на снег, разом оказавшись чересчур близко. Каю бы отступить назад, разжать пальцы, до сих пор крепко сжимающие чужую горячую ладонь, но вместо этого он вскинул голову, ловя взгляд ученика: — Велесов, запомни как таблицу умножения!.. — и забыл, о чём хотел сказать.

Слишком близко, никакого личного пространства, но кому оно вообще нужно? Точно не Каю, который падает, падает, падает в пропасть распахнутых глаз, обрамлённых жёсткой щёточкой прямых, как стрелы, ресниц. Глаз цвета чайных бликов — сейчас темно, и этого не видно, но проклятая память бережно хранит все их оттенки.  
Для того, чтобы сохранить в неприкосновенности годами выстраиваемые бастионы самоконтроля, не хватило всего пары сантиметров. Кай привстал на цыпочки и с застенчивой деликатностью коснулся губами приоткрытых в изумлённом выдохе губ Кости. Мгновение — не дольше взмаха крыльев бабочки — и он отступил. Сердце гулко отсчитывало секунды: тук, тук, тук — Костя отмер. Яростным движением вырвал руку из ослабевшего захвата Кая, шарахнулся назад. «Ударит?» Нет, не ударил. Просто рассёк надвое взглядом, полным лютой, чистейшей ненависти, резко развернулся и изо всех сил побежал прочь. Уже не видя, как за его спиной медленно оседает на колени любимая игрушка судьбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Преобразование Фурье (символ ℱ) — операция, сопоставляющая одной функции вещественной переменной другую функцию вещественной переменной. Эта новая функция описывает коэффициенты («амплитуды») при разложении исходной функции на элементарные составляющие — гармонические колебания с разными частотами (подобно тому, как музыкальный аккорд может быть выражен в виде амплитуд нот, которые его составляют).


	6. Дизъюнкция*

На алгебру Велесов не пошёл, тупо просидев урок в физкультурной раздевалке. Он расслышал звонок, радостно объявивший большую перемену, однако с места так и не сдвинулся. «В столовой всё съедят», — пришла в голову мысль из той, _прежней_ школьной жизни, включив в Косте автопилот. Он встал, сделал шаг к выходу, но дверь вдруг сама открылась ему навстречу.  
— Велесов, ты тут? — раздался из коридора голос Анечки.  
— Тут, — ржаво прохрипел Костя и закашлялся.  
— Тогда иди сюда. Не могу же я в вашу раздевалку заходить!

— Ты почему алгебру сачканул?  
Они стояли рядом у окошка между этажами, как в старые добрые времена.  
— Да так.  
— Держи свою контрольную вчерашнюю.  
«Вчерашнюю контрольную? Ах да, неберущийся интеграл», — Костя рассеянно мазнул взглядом по крупной, яркой четвёрке.  
— Велесов, у тебя всё нормально? Какой-то ты тормознутый сегодня.  
— Нормально. Ань, а почему ты снова со мной разговариваешь?  
— А как, по-твоему, я бы тебе листок отдала?  
— Ну не знаю. Через Марьяну, например.  
— Марьяна сегодня дома болеет, ты забыл?  
— Да, точно.  
— Я думаю, поэтому Кай Юльевич именно меня попросил передать тебе твою работу.  
Имя отозвалось приступом острой боли где-то под рёбрами. Костя рвано выдохнул, на что Анечка встревоженно заглянула ему в лицо: — У тебя точно всё хорошо?  
Велесов кивнул.  
— В столовую пойдёшь?  
— Ага.  
— Тогда давай шевелиться: от перемены осталось всего ничего.  
Контрольную с такой долгожданной оценкой Костя небрежно сунул в сумку.

Он не ходил на сдвоенную алгебру в пятницу, а в субботу математики не было в расписании вообще. В понедельник стояла геометрия, после которой Анечка принесла приятелю его тетрадь для самостоятельных.  
— Слушай, может, хватит уроки игнорировать? Выпускные не за горами.  
— До выпускных ещё жить и жить, — не согласился Костя.  
— Ох, Велесов, — устало вздохнула подруга.  
Они снова разговаривали, пусть и не так свободно, как раньше. Приходилось обходить множество острых углов, но лёд отчуждения был сломан, а весна — намного ближе, чем итоговые экзамены.

Когда дома Костя по привычке вывалил содержимое школьной сумки на кровать, из тетрадки по геометрии на пол изящно спланировал сложенный вдвое белый листок. «Аня, что ли, решила опять в шпионов поиграть?» В классе, наверное, седьмом они целый год писали друг другу шифрованные записки. Естественно, со всякой ерундой: важен был не смысл, а процесс. Без задней мысли Велесов развернул послание.

Нет, автором точно была не Анечка: даже в начальных классах у неё не было такого ломкого, скачущего почерка.  
«Константин», — Костя вздрогнул. Может, ну его — читать дальше? Смять бумажку, выкинуть да забыть? Но глаза уже скользили вниз по неровным строчкам.  
«Константин. Я не буду просить прощения; я идиот, однако не настолько, чтобы не понимать — такие вещи не прощают. Ты волен относиться ко мне как угодно, но, пожалуйста, не бросай занятия. Поговори с родителями: пусть найдут тебе репетитора, или курсы, или ещё что-нибудь. Я уверен, ты сможешь вытянуть поступление в нормальный вуз на нормальную специальность. Что касается школьных уроков, то до тех пор, пока я смогу прикрывать твои пропуски — я буду это делать. Если же ты всё-таки примешь решение ходить на них, жизнью своей никчёмной клянусь: ни слова, ни жеста не сделаю в твою сторону сверх необходимости. К».  
Костя зло смял листок. «Ни слова, ни жеста» — ах ты ж падла! Хрен ему, а не уроки! Хрен, а не репетитор! Пошла она лесом, ваша алгебра с тригонометрией и рядами Фурье!  
«Не решал, а раскладывал в них периодические функции», — Велесов замотал головой так, будто хотел её оторвать. «Ненавижу! Убил бы гада, да руки пачкать об него неохота!»  
«Жизнью своей никчёмной клянусь…» — Костя прикусил губу до солёного привкуса во рту. Нет, ну какая же тварь — взять и просто так всё сломать!  
«Что сломать?»  
«Ха, наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты не заговоришь».  
«Что сломать, Константин?»  
«Дружбу».  
«Люди не виноваты в том, что иногда влюбляются».  
«Не виноваты? Хорошо! Но почему бы им не влюбляться _нормально_?»  
«Люди не виноваты в том, что иногда влюбляются в человека, а не в его пол».  
«Знаешь, а иди-ка ты тоже лесом! Если б не ты, я бы ещё в ноябре с этой дрянью расплевался!»  
Внутренний голос послушно замолчал. Костя яростно пнул ножку кровати, едва ли не шиворот-навыворот натянул свитер и выскочил из комнаты.  
— Кось, ты далеко? — выглянула из кухни мама. — Ужин почти готов.  
— Я чуть-чуть погуляю, ладно? — голос противно фальшивил.  
— Что-то случилось? — встревоженная мама тоже вышла в прихожую.  
— Нет, ничего, потом объясню, — так и не одевшись толком, Костя вылетел на лестницу и загрохотал по ступенькам вниз. «Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! — бились в висках злые молоточки. — Чтоб он сдох!»

Прошатавшись до девяти по холодным тёмным улицам, Велесов вернулся домой замёрзшим, голодным, но уже способным мыслить более или менее здраво. Конечно, забивать на школу в последнем полугодии не стоит. Поговорить с родителями тоже надо, если, конечно, они не заведут разговор о поступлении первыми. И вообще: разве он трус, чтобы прятаться по раздевалкам? «Ни словом, ни жестом». Костя стиснул зубы. Так уж и быть, он поверит. В последний раз.  
«Он тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?»  
«Нет. Но и всего не говорил!»  
«А если бы сказал, ты бы как отреагировал?»  
«…»  
«Вот именно».  
«Полный упс, да?»  
«Да. Не сомневайся в его честности, хорошо?»  
«Попробую. Защитничек, блин, выискался».

***

«Если бы от чистосердечного повторения „я идиот“ и в самом деле прибавлялось ума, то я бы давно сравнялся в интеллекте с Эйнштейном, — Кай бездумно рассматривал рыжие пятна от старых протечек на давно небелёном потолке ванной. — Изобрёл бы машину времени, смотался в прошлое и как следует настучал себе по башке. В августе месяце, чтобы из института не попросили, — он набрал в лёгкие воздуха и с головой погрузился в почти остывшую воду. — Может, не всплывать? Да нет, не получится — животная воля к жизни и всё такое». Конечно, существовала возможность вскрыть себе вены, но, во-первых, это пошло, а во-вторых, за ножом надо идти на кухню, что лень. «Бессмысленный тип. Даже самоубиться себя заставить не могу», — Кай вынырнул. Тяжело выбрался из ванны, кое-как обтёрся и влез в домашние штаны и рубашку. Причёсываться ему тоже было лениво.

В дверь позвонили, когда чайник уже почти закипел. «Ну что там ещё?» В прошлый раз это был сосед снизу, собиравший подписи на заявлении поставить у них в подъезде домофон. Однако сегодня к Каю пришёл совсем уж нежданный гость.  
— Привет! — солнечно улыбнулся Влад. — Можно войти?  
Кай молча посторонился, впуская старого школьного приятеля. Закрыл за ним дверь и включил свет в прихожей.  
— Умница, всё хорошо? — нахмурился гость. — У тебя такой вид, что краше в гроб кладут.  
— Всё как обычно.  
— Ну-ну.  
Засвистел вскипевший чайник.  
— Чай будешь?  
— Буду. И чай, и кое-что покрепче, — Влад продемонстрировал объёмный пакет.  
— Я не пью, — уже с кухни ответил Кай.  
— Давно?  
— С сентября.  
— Хм. Но сыр и колбасу ты ешь?  
— Иногда. Когда покупаю.  
— Несчастный бюджетник! — хохотнул бывший друг.  
— Не всем же быть светилами науки, — Кай обдал заварник кипятком и засыпал в него чайные листочки. — Кто-то должен трудиться и здесь, на грешной земле.  
— Давай нож и тарелку, труженик. А то ты так нетороплив, что пока нарежешь закуску — ночь настанет.  
Кай безразлично пожал плечами и выдал добровольному помощнику требуемый инвентарь. Очень скоро на столе встали тарелка с нарезкой из сыра, ветчины и салями, блюдечко с тонкими ломтиками лимона и банка красной икры.  
— Хлеб-то у тебя есть?  
— Нет.  
— Ну ты даёшь! Ладно, учту на следующий раз.  
«Следующий?»  
— Слушай, а что за новый способ пить чай?  
— Да вот, научил один хороший человек.  
— Интересно, — Влад шумно отхлебнул из своей чашки. — Точно против коньяка пятнадцатилетней выдержки?  
— Точно.  
— Кремень ты, Умница. Я бы не устоял.  
Кай криво усмехнулся. Всё зависит от предмета искушения, не так ли?  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Поговорить.  
— Так говори, я весь внимание.  
Влад помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Я приехал ради тебя. Никак не получается пережить ту встречу, в ноябре: я ведь и вправду ждал до самого отъезда.  
— Ну что ж, я в своё время прождал год. Будем считать, что квиты.  
— До сих пор злишься?  
— Влад, — Кай поставил свою чашку на стол и прямо посмотрел в неправдоподобно зелёные глаза собеседника, — скажи честно: что тебе от меня нужно? _Отношений_?  
— Дружбы, Умник. Всего лишь дружбы, на большее я не замахиваюсь. Та встреча ясно показала: нельзя просто так вычеркнуть из памяти больше десятка лет жизни.  
— Лучшие друзья с первого по одиннадцатый, — задумчиво протянул Кай. — Ты серьёзно рассчитываешь войти в одну воду дважды?  
— Конечно, нет, но мы можем попытаться выстроить нечто новое.  
— Боюсь, попытка провалится почти сразу.  
— Почему?  
— Когда-то ты знал об этом свойстве моей памяти: я очень плохо забываю всё, что касается меня лично. Например, я прекрасно помню вкус и запах твоей кожи. Или могу с миллиметровой точностью нарисовать созвездие из родинок, которое у тебя вот здесь, — Кай приложил ладонь к левому боку. Побледневший Влад машинально скопировал жест. — Но так же я помню год без писем и то, как долгие часы мучительно умирал в пыльной общежитской комнатке, когда узнал, что ты был в столице целых пять дней и нашёл время встретиться со всеми, кроме меня. Не получится порезать память, как киноплёнку, оставив только нужное. Поэтому — нет.  
— Умница, я… я тогда был малолетним дурнем, захлебнувшимся свободой и заграницей. Я испугался инаковости наших отношений, решил начать заново, как… — Влад осёкся.  
—…как нормальный, — продолжил Кай. — Я понимаю. Но если простить — значит забыть, то так я не умею. Извини.  
Тишину повисшей паузы раздробило урчание проснувшегося холодильника.  
— Хотел бы я изобрести машину времени, — Влад рассматривал потолок, слегка покачиваясь на стуле, — отправиться в прошлое…  
—…и настучать себе по маковке. Да, я бы тоже не прочь.  
— Мне настучать?  
— Тебе-то за что? Ты меня влюбляться не заставлял.  
— Слушай, а возвращайся в большую науку! Будем вместе работать над темпоральными перемещениями, глядишь, и придумаем что-нибудь. Отхватим по Нобелевке на брата и по памятнику перед МГУ.  
— Памятник мне без надобности, но вот насчёт премии я подумаю. Адрес оставь, куда писать в случае согласия.  
— Умница, — Влад растроганно посмотрел на него, — какой же ты всё-таки необыкновенный! И какой же я дурак, что потерял такого друга.  
Кай хмыкнул. Снова взял в руки чашку, покачал, чтобы по стенкам заскользили янтарные блики.  
— Звучит так, будто ты мне завидуешь. Напрасно: необыкновенности только всё усложняют. Будь обыкновенным, Влад, и живи счастливо — больше мне нечего тебе пожелать.

***

Во вторник Костя всё-таки заставил себя прийти на алгебру. Все сорок пять минут он жутко нервничал, но урок прошёл на удивление гладко. Перекличку Кай Юльевич делать не стал, отвечать Велесова тоже не вызывал — держал слово, в общем. К концу недели Костя пообвыкся в новой обстановке и даже смог на математике смотреть куда-то ещё, кроме как на доску и в тетрадь.

Внешне учитель не изменился: тот же полосатый пиджак, очки и зализанные назад волосы. Взрослый человек с незаконченной диссертацией. Только в какой-то момент Костя заметил, как математик подсматривает в листочек прежде, чем вывести на доске очередной зубодробительный пример, и вздрогнул непонятно от чего.  
«Это врождённое, Велесов. Кто-то умеет сочинять стихи, а я — математические задачки».

За ужином он так долго ел свои любимые спагетти с сыром, что мама не на шутку встревожилась.  
— Костенька, ты не заболел? — она потрогала лоб сына. — Вроде бы не горячий.  
— Просто аппетита нет. Мам, а ты не знаешь, отчего у людей может талант пропадать?  
— Талант?  
— Ну, стихи там сочинять. Или музыку.  
— Хм. Сходу как-то ничего в голову не приходит. Сильное душевное потрясение? Но, кажется, наоборот, такие встряски полезны для творчества. Я где-то читала, что многие поэты специально старались влюбляться несчастливо, чтобы потом излить чувства в стихах.  
— В принципе да, для этого стихи годятся. — «А вот логарифмические уравнения — не особенно».  
— Откуда, вообще, такой вопрос?  
— Да так, подумалось вдруг. Спасибо за ужин, — Костя встал из-за стола. — Пойду домашку делать.

Очередная толстая тетрадь по алгебре подошла к своему логическому завершению. Велесов полез в стол за новой и неожиданно обнаружил в ящике давно прочитанный второй том «Фейнмановских лекций». «Я разве его не вернул?» — вот ведь незадача. Оставить книжку у себя в надежде, что о ней все забыли? Как-то некрасиво. Отдать после урока? Объясняй потом Марьяне с Анечкой, что за дела у него с математиком и при чём тут физика. Отнести к  _нему_ домой, оставить у порога и позвонить? М-м, вариант.

— Мам, я скоро приду!  
— Подожди, ты же уроки хотел делать?  
— Я мигом, а потом буду делать. Честное слово! — Костя захлопнул дверь и резво поскакал вниз по ступенькам. Чем быстрее он закончит неприятную миссию, тем целее будут нервы.

Казалось бы: положить и позвонить. Однако уже поднимаясь на третий этаж, Велесов понял, что сделать так будет даже не трусостью, а низостью. Мол, я вас терпеть ненавижу, подавитесь своей книжкой. «А он мне, между прочим, после расставания с Анечкой сопли вытирал. И провожал потом, и прогулы не стал отмечать, и…»   
Так как? Позвонить и отдать в руки? Костя всё ждал, что заговорит внутренний голос, но тот молчал: решай сам. И Велесов решился.

На первый звонок ему не открыли. Костя с минуту простоял не дыша, пока не понял, что дальше ждать бесполезно. «Может, я плохо нажал?» — он позвонил во второй раз. По ту сторону двери раздалось явное пиликанье, но ответом снова стала тишина. Вот тут Велесов перепугался не на шутку: вторник, девятый час вечера — Кай Юльевич _должен_ быть дома!  
В третий раз он держал кнопку нажатой до тех пор, пока медленно не досчитал про себя до пяти. Отпустил, стиснул книгу побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. «Ну давай же, открывайся!» Дверь открылась.  
— Велесов?  
— Здрасьте, Кай Юльич, я не помешал, я не поздно? — Костя частил, глотая окончания слов оттого, что сердце вдруг вздумало из груди переселиться непосредственно в горло.  
— Нет. Зайдёшь?  
— Д-да.  
Математик отступил вглубь квартиры.  
Порог был рубежом, Рубиконом, но вряд ли Костя об этом думал, когда сделал шаг вперёд, как стало для него обычным за последние полгода. В прихожей было темно, и он рефлекторно щёлкнул выключателем.  
— Я совсем про вашу книжку забыл, вот хотел вернуть, — он протянул многострадальные «Лекции», впервые посмотрел учителю в лицо и растерял все гладкие, продуманные фразы.

Он видел разного Кая Юльевича: официального, серьёзного, дурашливого, понимающего, сердитого. В очках и без очков, в костюме и в нелепом пуховике. Но только не такого: с «вороньим гнездом» на голове, в мешковатой застиранной одежде, с тёмными кругами вокруг воспалённых глаз, с грустно опущенными уголками бескровных губ.   
«Как же так, он ведь совершенно обычный в школе! Совсем как всегда!» Вот только математические примерчики больше не импровизирует.  
— Книжка? Ах, Фейнман! — учитель аккуратно забрал у Кости свою собственность. Положил на телефонный столик. — Спасибо, что занёс.  
— Да не за что, — в общем-то, всё. Можно с чистой совестью прощаться и идти домой. — Кай Юльевич, я ещё хотел сказать… Я больше на вас не сержусь.  
Математик даже не побледнел, а посерел, слегка качнулся и рефлекторно опёрся рукой о стену.  
— Кай Юльевич! — кинулся к нему напуганный Велесов.  
— Нормально, нормально, — тот вскинул вторую руку в защитном жесте, и Костя остановился, будто налетев на невидимую преграду. — Сам понимаешь, возраст. Печень не та, сердце пошаливает, галлюцинации вот ещё.  
— Какие галлюцинации?  
— Слуховые. И, возможно, зрительные.  
— Это я галлюцинация?! Ну спасибочки! А книга ваша тоже глюк?  
— Книга? Хм, — Кай Юльевич кое-как выпрямился и снова взял томик в руки. Полистал. — Нет, книга настоящая.  
— Отлично. Продолжите логическую цепочку сами?  
— Велесов, — с почти прежней, ласково-угрожающей интонацией протянул учитель, — и давно ты старшим хамить начал?  
— С кем поведёшься, — буркнул Костя. Он и сам чувствовал, что его слегка занесло на повороте.  
— Итак, ты действительно здесь и действительно сказал, что больше не сердишься?  
— Да.  
— Потрясающе.  
Помолчали, разглядывая друг друга.  
— Вам чаю сделать? — наконец спросил Велесов, которому чем дальше, тем меньше нравился внешний вид математика.  
— Сделай.  
— А вы вообще ужинали сегодня?  
— Хороший вопрос, — Кай Юльевич задумчиво потёр переносицу, — вроде бы нет. Точно, я вчера ужинал, а сегодня нашлись дела поважнее.  
— Это из-за них вы не сразу открыли?  
— В смысле, не сразу?  
— Я три раза в дверь звонил.  
— Серьёзно? М-да, давненько меня так из реальности не выдёргивало. Впрочем, не суть важно. Я, кажется, что-то слышал насчёт чая?  
— Слышали, слышали, — Костя почти снял пуховик, как вдруг сообразил: — Ох, я же обещал маме, что быстро!  
— Раз обещал, то иди, — Кай Юльевич говорил рассудительно-ровно, но тени у него на лице вдруг сделались глубже.  
— Я завтра в гости приду, хорошо? — сострадание толкало Костю на какие-то совсем уж дурацкие обещания.  
— Хорошо, — математик немного посветлел.  
— Как сегодня?  
— Как захочешь.  
— Вы только из реальности больше не выпадайте, ладно?  
— Постараюсь.  
— И поужинайте.  
— Подумаю над этим.  
— Подумайте. До свидания? — Костя взялся за ручку двери.  
— До свидания.

«Вот на что я подписался? — мысли скакали безумными белками, пока Велесов не столько шёл, сколько бежал домой. — Но его нельзя было так оставлять. Это же ужас, что такое: без ужина, звонка не слышит, под глазами — круги, как у панды!»  
«Ты его и вправду простил?»  
«Похоже».  
«Из жалости?»  
«Не знаю! И вообще отстань, я уже пришёл почти».  
Голос замолчал.

«Из жалости? — вопрос вспомнился, когда Костя поудобнее устраивался в постели под пуховым одеялом. — Ну, и поэтому тоже. Хотя, наверное, всё равно ненормально прощать такие вещи». Память послушно подкинула не картинку даже, а ощущение: тёплое прикосновение к губам. Такое… застенчивое, что ли.  
Конечно, они с Анечкой целовались. Это было безумно приятно, и волнительно, и каждый раз — как событие. «Интересно, а он многих целовал?» — Костя моментально отловил нелепую мысль за хвост, раскрутил в воздухе и постарался выкинуть подальше из головы. Глупости, вовсе ему не интересно! Только отчего так помнятся эти ресницы: длинные, густые, как у девчонки, с загнутыми вверх концами? Костя сердито перевернулся на другой бок. Чушь какая! Сегодня, например, он никаких ресниц не заметил.  
Зато заметил чернильное пятно на правой руке. Между большим и указательным. И пальцы — худые, нервные, с чётко выраженными суставами.  
«Пропади оно пропадом, никуда я завтра не пойду!»

***

Конечно, он не придёт. За ночь сиюминутные порывы улягутся, и Велесов поймёт, что умудрился брякнуть огромную глупость. В том числе и про прощение.  
«Чудес не бывает», — строго сказал себе Кай, наводя тесто. Что ж, как выяснилось, ему самому тоже надо иногда ужинать, а в холодильнике как раз пропадает банка красной икры.

Звонок раздался, когда стопка готовых блинов почти достигла своего обычного размера. Сердце безумной птицей забилось о рёбра, и Кай с полминуты простоял крепко вцепившись в столешницу. Наконец, собравшись с силами, он на негнущихся ногах пошёл открывать дверь.

— Здрасьте! Вы опять из реальности выпадали?  
— Самую малость. А у тебя, Велесов, нюх на еду. Иди руки мой — чайник уже заждался.

***

— Блины! — радостно констатировал Костя.  
— Блины с икрой, — поправил его Кай Юльевич. — Будем пить чай, как те цари.  
— Ого! — на языке крутился вопрос об источнике такого богатства у обычного школьного учителя, но спросить было бы страшной наглостью.  
— Это гуманитарная помощь нищему бюджетнику, и её надо сегодня съесть, чтобы не пропала.  
— А если она уже?  
— Значит, будем лежать в больничке на соседних койках.  
— Добрый вы, — буркнул Костя, по-хозяйски доставая из шкафчика заварник и чашки. Потянулся за чайником на плите и слегка задел математика плечом. Случайность, но Кай Юльевич шарахнулся в сторону так, что едва не упустил на пол последний блин.  
— У меня всё готово, — учитель сделал вид, будто ничего не случилось.  
— Ещё минуты три. — «Что это было сейчас?»  
— В любом случае, предлагаю приступать.  
— Поддерживаю!

Костя ни разу в жизни не ел красную икру так, чтобы щедро накладывать её на тоненький блинчик и запивать свежим чаем.  
— Велесов, тебя дома кормят вообще?  
— Кормят. Просто очень вкусно! — Костя свернул конвертиком очередной блин. — А вы почему почти не едите?  
— Всё жду, не начнёшь ли ты биться в судорогах.  
— Не дождётесь!   
Жалко, Кай Юльевич сегодня не захотел очки снимать. Без них понятнее, что он на самом деле хочет сказать. Но вообще вид учителя внушал оптимизм: вчерашнее не пойми что сменили обычные брюки и выглаженная рубашка, с лица ушли тени, и даже пальцы спокойно обнимают белый фарфор чашки.  
— Кай Юльевич, а алгебра сегодня будет?  
— Если захочешь.  
Костя прикусил губу. Плохой, неправильный ответ.  
— А если не захочу?  
— Велесов, у меня нет права тебя заставлять, — математик сосредоточенно изучал блики в чае. — И потом, я дал слово.  
— Вы про «больше необходимого»? — Косте отчего-то стало тоскливо.  
— Константин, пойми меня правильно, — Проклятые очки, проклятая чашка! Ему надо видеть эти глаза! — Я дважды прошёлся по самому краешку пропасти. Мне чертовски не хотелось бы повторять маршрут в третий раз.  
— Вам в самом деле так важно?.. — «так важен я?»  
— Да. Но тебя это ни к чему не обязывает.  
«Не обязывает», — эхом отразилось в ушах.  
— Послушайте, ну не надо так! — взмолился Велесов. — Кай Юльевич, посмотрите на меня! Пожалуйста, посмотрите на меня без очков!  
Математик медленно поставил чашку на стол. Повернулся, снял и аккуратно сложил очки. Поднял глаза, и Костя задохнулся: такая тоска, такая мука стояли в них.  
— Послушайте, я обещаю, я буду ходить на все-все занятия, и на чай, и вообще!  
— Тебе меня жаль, — очки снова вернулись на переносицу. — Не стоит. Я умею жить с _этим_.  
Костя стиснул зубы: тот случай, в ноябре… Кажется, он начал говорить вслух, потому что услышал ответное: — Да, мой опыт оттуда — из долгой и не самой счастливой истории. Ты случайно стал свидетелем её финала.  
Велесов отвернулся: в конце концов, это не его дело.  
— Оттуда же я дам тебе хороший совет: никогда не бери на себя лишние обязательства, руководствуясь исключительно жалостью. Она недолговечна, а на смену ей очень часто приходит ненависть.  
— За что?  
— За то, что вынужден делать то, отчего с души воротит. Я не хотел бы такого для тебя.  
— Получается, я никак не могу вам помочь?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — математик грустно улыбнулся. — Оставайся собой, Костя. То, что ты сумел простить мою дурость, уже больше, чем я мог бы мечтать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В теории множеств дизъюнкция (тж. «сумма» или «соединение») — множество, содержащее в себе все элементы исходных множеств.


	7. k в квадрате

— Кай Юльевич, а что вы закончили? — сегодня Велесов определённо не был настроен заниматься. Третий вопрос не по теме за последние полчаса.  
— Мехмат МГУ. Решаешь, куда пойти учиться?  
— Угу. Родители устроили семейный совет: спрашивали, кем бы я хотел быть. А я понятия не имею.  
— И к чему вы пришли в итоге?  
— К тому, что мне надо ещё подумать.  
— До июня?  
— Да ну вас, — Костя обиженно уткнулся в учебник. Кай мысленно погладил себя по голове: правильно вычислил эту ниточку. «Дети, ну какие же дети! В конце одиннадцатого не знать, кем хотел бы зарабатывать на хлеб с маслом!» Сам-то он едва ли не с третьего класса поставил чёткую цель: математика как наука, и все эти годы упорно к ней шёл.  
Чтобы в итоге преподавать алгебру с геометрией кучке оболтусов без ясных жизненных установок. Позор.

— МГУ я точно не потяну, — Велесов исключительно для видимости водил ручкой по лежавшему перед ним листу.  
— Тебе туда и не надо. Иди в наш областной политех, на какой-нибудь адекватный факультет вроде физтеха или радиотехнического.  
— И кем я потом буду?  
— Инженером. Какая тебе разница, Велесов? Зато получишь дополнительные пять лет на раздолбайство и смутное представление о естественных науках.  
— Злой вы сегодня, — Костя окончательно обиделся.  
— А ты работай усерднее — глядишь, я и подобрею.

Как назло, все весенние каникулы простояла пасмурная, холодная погода, но стоило начаться последней четверти — и резко потеплело. Разомлевшие от яркого солнца, порядком уставшие за год школьники совершенно расхотели учиться; даже на одиннадцатиклассников перестала действовать страшилка о выпускных экзаменах. Вот тут Кай и начал пожинать плоды своей с сентября выстраиваемой репутации строгой, но справедливой сволочи. Посещаемость его уроков продолжала оставаться практически стопроцентной, а домашние работы делались пускай со скрипом, но в срок.  
Он, в общем-то, был готов к тому, что рано или поздно его вызовет директор: вместе с учебным годом подходил к концу договор о трудоустройстве. Поэтому и не удивился просьбе Екатерины Васильевны зайти к ней на большой перемене.  
— Кай Юльевич, я посмотрела отчёты по успеваемости на ваших занятиях и хочу отметить ваш несомненный педагогический дар.  
Кай вежливо наклонил голову, но промолчал. Сам он был противоположного мнения о собственных талантах учителя. В конце концов, процентов восемьдесят его учеников до сих пор не способны даже на полшага отступить в сторону от школьной программы.  
— Я разговаривала с Наталией Николаевной. Её здоровье, слава богу, восстановилось, но сами понимаете — любая терапия бессильна против возраста. Мы решили, что я попробую выбить у гороно дополнительное место учителя математики для нашей школы. Если, конечно, вы согласитесь работать с нами дальше.  
— Какие классы вы хотите мне оставить?  
— Восьмой и девятый.  
Хорошо, значит они понимают, что без прочной базы красивой успеваемости у выпускников не получится.  
— Екатерина Васильевна, ваше предложение звучит весьма заманчиво, но насколько оно будет оплачиваемо, если моя часовая нагрузка убавится почти вполовину? К тому же я не теряю надежды вернуться в большую науку.  
— Мы можем попытаться найти разумный компромисс по вопросу зарплаты. Поймите, Кай Юльевич, мне крайне не хотелось бы вас терять.  
«А мне крайне не хотелось бы терять свои умственные навыки. Велесов закончит школу в июне, так что пропадёт последний резон здесь сидеть». Однако не стоило сразу сжигать все мосты.  
— Могу я не принимать окончательное решение прямо сейчас?  
— Да, конечно. Я понимаю, что вам требуется взвесить все за и против. Вернёмся к этому разговору в мае.  
— Хорошо, — Кай поднялся с жёсткого, неудобного стула визитёра. — Доброго дня.  
— Доброго дня, Кай Юльевич.

***

Родителям Костя ответил, что собирается поступать на физтех.  
— Да куда же ты потом работать пойдёшь! — всплеснула руками мама.  
— Найдёт куда, — вступился за сына папа. — Хорошие специалисты всегда в цене, а Константин у нас парень башковитый.  
Башковитый парень виновато потупился. Не говорить же, что брякнул первое пришедшее на ум название факультета. «Ладно, пять лет раздолбайства, а там посмотрим!» — с фальшивым оптимизмом подумал он. Одна только маленькая закавыка: чтобы получить эти годы, надо сначала поступить.

Начало второго весеннего месяца ознаменовалось не только ярким, почти майским солнцем, украсившим Костин нос россыпью веснушек, но и семнадцатым по счёту днём рождения Велесова. Пускай он уже давно не отмечал этот праздник, однако утром четвёртого апреля проснулся с ощущением, что сегодня обязано случиться что-то хорошее. «Контрольная по геометрии, например».

— С днём рождения, солнышко! — поцеловала его мама, когда сонный Костя выбрался на кухню. — Опять до часу ночи с книжкой валялся?  
— А-ага-а, — широко зевнул Велесов. — Зато закончил!  
— Готовишься к поступлению? — подмигнул папа. — Хорошую литературу тебе для этого подкинули, одобряю. Сам бы с удовольствием перечитал.  
— Хочешь, я ещё раз первый том попрошу?  
— А твой приятель против не будет?  
— Думаю, нет, — во всём, что касалось «несения в народ разумного, доброго и вечного», Кай Юльевич становился на редкость покладистым человеком.

Велесов никогда бы не поверил, что после всего случившегося можно вернуться к прежней лёгкости общения. Достаточно сравнить их прошлые и нынешние, такие натянутые разговоры с Анечкой, а ведь с ней он был знаком чуть ли не полжизни. Здесь же — какой-то непонятный тип не самой распространённой ориентации. «Что-то тут не так», — иногда думал Костя, однако копать в этом направлении желания не испытывал. Всё хорошо? Вот и замечательно, вот и нечего туда лезть. Дотянуть до лета, поступить, а там — институт, другой город, другие люди, и несчастный одиннадцатый класс забудется, как дурной сон.  
«Несчастный? И часто ты в этом году был несчастен?»  
«Мне хватило».  
«То есть ты сможешь со спокойной душой сказать на выпускном: „Прощайте, Кай Юльевич, спасибо вам за всё“, — и поставить точку?»  
«Почему нет?»  
«А ты представь себе, как без него будешь».  
— Костик, о чём замечтался? Смотри, опаздывать начнёшь.  
— А? Ох ты ж блин, мне собираться пора! — «Вечно ты не вовремя влазишь!»

Как он будет без Кая Юльевича? Хм, а что он вообще потеряет? Халявные допзанятия, на которых в последнее время мозги шкворчат и пузырятся? Оставшиеся тома «Фейнмановских лекций»? Вечерний чай?  
Или насмешливый и тёплый взгляд угольно-чёрных глаз в опушке густых ресниц? Саркастически вздёрнутую бровь? Показушно-страдальческое «Ладно, смотри сюда»? Всю ту тысячу и одну мелочь, которые делают Кая Юльевича самим собой?  
«Согласен, с ним интересно проводить время, он надёжный и добрый, пусть и говорит много чего обидного. Но это ведь не всерьёз, и я давным-давно перестал обижаться. Просто он — вот такой. Кай Юльевич. Кай».  
— Эй, Велесов! — Костя обернулся. Его догоняли весенние, лёгкие Марьяна и Анечка.  
— С днём рождения! — хором сказали они.  
— Спасибо, — заулыбался именинник.  
— Торт мы принесём вечером, — сразу предупредила Анечка. — Так что будь дома.  
— Э-э, — он бы и рад, но как же допзанятие? И вообще, она что, забыла про его отношение к сладостям? — Ладно, постараюсь.  
— Без всяких «постараюсь», — нахмурилась Марьяна. — Это специальный торт, и мы его вчера три часа пекли.  
— Ну уж если целых три, то буду как штык! — вариантов нет, придётся давиться. Только бы не забыть математика предупредить. Он наверняка поворчит, но потом всё равно отпустит.   
«А если нет? Что ты выберешь: торт или алгебру?»   
К счастью, все трое уже поднимались по ступенькам школьного крыльца, и раздумывать на всякие мутные темы больше не было времени.

Контрольная по геометрии оказалась не самой сложной, но вот последняя задача… Велесов добрался до неё за десять минут до конца урока, написал «дано» и крепко задумался. Вроде бы понятно, на какую это теорему, но как получить для неё все данные? Время утекало впустую, Костя уже хотел было сдаться, как вдруг его осенило: «Уравнение! Надо просто составить уравнение. Ха, любимая фишка Кая Юльевича: использовать для решении знания из другой области!»

Прозвенел звонок, одноклассники зашумели и потянулись сдавать тетради, а он всё писал. Числа красиво укладывались на формулы — значит, идея верна.  
— Велесов, тебе особое приглашение нужно? — учитель подошёл к Костиной парте.  
— Щас, Кай Юльич, я почти закончил!  
— У тебя было сорок пять минут, чтобы закончить.  
— Ага, ага. Всё! — Костя поставил финальную точку в ответе и гордо выпрямился: — Забирайте!  
— Ну ты нахал, Велесов, — покачал головой математик, однако тетрадь взял. Открыл на начале контрольной, быстро заскользил глазами по строчкам. Пару раз хмыкнул, а затем вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака ручку и поставил оценку.  
— Держи.  
Костя посмотрел и не поверил собственным глазам. Под его последним, местами неразборчиво написанным решением стояла красивая гордая пятёрка.  
— Пять. Мне, — Велесов даже потрогал бумагу кончиками пальцев. — По геометрии.  
— Лучше бы было по алгебре, но у нас ещё всё впереди.  
Костя поднял на учителя блестящие глаза: — Кай Юльевич!.. — он не знал, какими словами выразить переполняющую его огромную, горячую благодарность.  
— Понял теперь, отчего я тебя гонял, как Сидорову козу? — ворчливо спросил математик. Потом вдруг снял очки и по-мальчишечьи радостно улыбнулся: — Мы это сделали!  
— Ага! — ответная Костина улыбка сияла не менее ярко.  
— Ты мне только расскажи, почему в последнее время в уравнениях вместо «икс» всегда пишешь «ка»? — полюбопытствовал Кай Юльевич.  
— А, это, — Велесов слегка смутился. — Это в честь вас.  
— Не понял?  
— Ну, «ка» значит «Кай», — Костя заставил себя посмотреть математику в лицо.

Это было что-то совершенно невозможное: Кай Юльевич сначала побледнел, а потом вдруг вспыхнул ярким румянцем. Смущённо прикрыл счастливый блеск глаз нереальными, пушистыми ресницами. «О-ох!» — выдохнул Костя, и тут дверь в двадцать второй кабинет резко открылась.  
— Кай Юльевич, я учебник забы… ла, — Марьяна замерла у своей парты.  
— Раз забыла, то забирай, — учитель уже смотрел в окно, и голос у него был совершенно обычным.  
— Д-да, — девчонка схватила книжку, зачем-то добавила «Извините» и пулей выскочила в коридор.  
— Ничего не было, — негромко и внятно сказал Кай Юльевич, повернувшись к растерянно моргающему Велесову. — Она ничего не видела, а если и видела, то ей показалось. Всё отрицай, и никто к тебе не подкопается.  
— Но ведь это же неправда, — Костя встал из-за парты и твёрдо посмотрел математику в лицо. Серьёзно, сколько можно прятать голову в песок? — На самом-то деле — было.

Всё получилось совсем, как в феврале — тепло и нежно, вот только сейчас не его целовали, а он целовал.  
— Т-ты понимаешь, что сделал?  
— Конечно.  
— И что это означает, ты тоже понимаешь?  
— Ну да.  
— Т-ты уверен?  
— Уверен, — Костя поймал нервно подрагивающие пальцы Кая и несильно сжал. — Как я могу быть не уверен, когда сам тебя поцеловал?  
Кай Юльевич медленно опустился за парту.  
— Слишком много, — пробормотал он, — слишком много для меня.  
— Всё хорошо? — забеспокоился Костя.  
— Всё чудесно, — Кай на секунду прижал к щеке их сплетённые пальцы. — Просто это такое огромное, и я боюсь, что моё сердце не выдержит.  
Прозвенел звонок.  
— Кажется, ты уже опаздываешь.  
— По фигу. Подумаешь, литература!  
— Нет, нет, нет, никаких «подумаешь»! Иди скорее, мне ведь тоже надо на урок.  
— Если тебе надо, то ладно. Отпустишь?  
— Что? Ах, — Кай разжал ладонь. — Забылся.  
— Нестрашно, — Костя бы обязательно его поцеловал ещё раз, если бы не боялся сделать хуже. — До вечера, — и тут он вспомнил. — Блин, ко мне же девчонки в гости придут! С тортом.  
— Тогда торжественно поручаю тебе съесть и за меня кусочек.  
— Издевае…тесь? Я своим-то давиться буду.  
— Ох, Велесов, — на него ещё ни разу в жизни не смотрели с такой глубокой, безбрежной любовью. — Иди уже на свою литературу. Весь педагогический процесс мне на сегодня сломал.  
— Да ну! — фыркнул Костя, сгребая ручки и тетрадь для контрольных в сумку. — Я постараюсь освободиться пораньше и принесу вам ваш торт. Самый большой кусок. И только попробуйте отказаться!

***

Нет, ну понятно же, что ждать не стоит. Кай выписывал по квартире очередной круг. День рождения, гости — от этого нельзя просто так сбежать. Он посмотрел на часы: половина одиннадцатого. Нет, ну ежу ведь ясно: никто сегодня не придёт. Тренькнул звонок, и Кай, позабыв о своих рассуждениях, бросился открывать дверь.  
— Получилось! — Велесов сиял, как начищенный пятак. — Я пошёл Аню с Марьяной провожать, а на обратном пути — к вам. Думаю, за лишние полчаса меня не хватятся.  
Полчаса. Бездна времени.  
— Чайник горячий, — сказал Кай. — Но что-то я не вижу моего торта.  
— Э-э, понимаете, было бы слишком подозрительно с ним уходить.  
— То есть ты его не принёс?  
— Нет. Вам, вообще, что важнее: торт или я?  
— Ты, — разница в росте у них, конечно, имеется, но, как показал опыт, если привстать на цыпочки…

***

— Ты смотришь на меня так, будто никогда раньше не видел.  
— А я и не видел. Ты знаешь, что у тебя ресницы, как у девчонки?  
— А у тебя совершенно нет чувства такта.  
— Не обижайся, на самом деле это очень красиво. Ты вообще красивый, когда обычный.  
— Расшифруй.  
— Ну, когда без очков и костюма. Костюм, кстати говоря, ужасный. А ты — красивый.  
— Молодец, учишься исправлять оплошности.  
Долгая пауза.  
— Хм, похоже я нашёл удачный способ затыкать твою саркастичность.  
— Не расслабляйся.  
Ещё одна пауза.  
— А ты? Ты меня таким же, как раньше, видишь?  
— Ну да. Более того, если понадобится, то даже спросонья смогу нарисовать твой точнейший словесный портрет.  
— А нарисуй!  
— У тебя глаза цвета солнечных бликов в чашке со свежим чаем. Иногда, как сейчас, они — чистое золото. Иногда темнеют янтарём. Ресницы прямые и жесткие, можно палец уколоть. Справа почти незаметный шрамик через бровь.  
— Зато остальные ого-го, как заметны.  
— Они не портят тебя. Ты очень открытый, и мужественный, и храбрый. Твёрдо стоишь на земле. Никаким шрамам этого не скрыть.  
— А ты надёжный. Лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был.  
— Так, похоже я раскусил твой хитрый план. Это попытка отыграться за то, что я почти год третировал тебя математикой? Заставить меня умереть от смущения?  
— Не-а. Это потому что ты очень мило стесняешься.  
— Мило? Вот так меня ещё не оскорбляли!  
Очень-очень долгая пауза.  
— Чертовски неприятно об этом говорить, но полчаса истекли.  
— Как у тебя только получается за всем следить?  
— Годы тренировок. Велесов, я серьёзно. Три лишних поцелуя не стоят похеренной конспирации.  
— Да понял я, понял.  
— И завтра мы будем заниматься. Алгеброй, а не тем, о чём ты подумал.  
— Кай.  
— Что?  
— Ты в курсе, что я тебя люблю?  
Тишина.  
— Костя, пожалуйста, — отчего у него так дрожит голос? — Это много, я… я не знаю, как всё вместить.  
— Ш-ш, не надо, я понимаю. Я пока больше не буду так говорить, но ты помни, ладно?  
— Ладно.  
Бесконечно долгая пауза.  
Тишина.

***

Экзамен по математике поставили первым в расписании. Велесов спокойно отстоял последний звонок, уже менее спокойно сходил на консультацию за три дня до испытания, а потом узнал, что Кая Юльевича в день сдачи отправляют наблюдателем в другую школу, и его накрыло.  
— Константин, не истери, — морщился математик, сидя на краешке письменного стола. — Я посмотрел прошлогодние и позапрошлогодние варианты заданий. Тройку ты возьмёшь не напрягаясь, четвёрку, в принципе, тоже свободно, а если успокоишься, то и за пятёрку можно побороться.  
— Легко вам говорить! — Костя буквально метался по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь на углы мебели. — Вы-то наверняка ни одного экзамена ещё не заваливали!  
— Ну, не совсем так. Была у меня в жизни пересдача. М-да.  
— Серьёзно? — Велесов аж остановился от такой новости. — По математике?  
— Да, по матану. После первого курса. Я был в шоке, преподаватель — в не меньшем, поэтому мне разрешили пересдать на следующий день.  
— И как?  
— Собрал себя в кучку и сдал на отлично. Какие ещё варианты?  
Костя только завистливо вздохнул: «собрать себя в кучку» для него сейчас звучало чем-то из области фантастики.  
— Велесов, ну хочешь, я пообещаю, что если ты сдашь, то я до конца дней своих буду кормить тебя блинами по первой же просьбе?  
— Правда будете?  
— Честное слово.  
— А если не сдам? — заподозрил подвох Костя.  
— Тогда я перестану с тобой общаться, умру от тоски и сделаюсь призраком. Стану каждый вечер приходить к тебе в спальню и печально вздыхать у изголовья.  
— Жуть какая.  
— Вот-вот. Самому не хочется. Так что прекращай панику: всё ты решишь, это я тебе как учитель говорю.

К сожалению, ценность разумных доводов как успокоительного средства обычно не очень велика. Утром последнего дня перед экзаменом Велесов так и не смог заставить себя толком позавтракать: организм со скрипом принимал даже пустой чай. Хорошо, что папа с мамой были на работе, иначе тоже распереживались бы. Промаявшись до обеда, Костя решил выйти на улицу и слегка развеяться. Можно было бы позвонить Анечке с Марьяной и позвать их составить компанию, но тогда разговоры крутились бы исключительно вокруг математики, отчего пропадал весь отвлекающий смысл прогулки. Так что Велесов сменил футболку на светлую рубашку с длинным рукавом, скрывающую шрамы на предплечье, и отправился в одиночку бродить по жаркому, полному тополиного пуха городу.

Он собирался просто прогуляться, без особенной цели, но стоило голове отключиться, как ноги сами потянули его по вызубренному за учебный год маршруту. Очнулся Костя только войдя в прохладу уже почти родного второго подъезда дома № 96.

— Константин? Что-то случилось? Мы же договаривались сделать сегодняшний день выходным.  
— Ага, — Костя нервно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — Только я подумал: может, всё-таки лучше ещё раз повторить?  
— Перед смертью не надышишься, — проворчал Кай Юльевич. — Заходи, раз уж пришёл.  
— А вы чем-то важным занимались?  
— Да так. Темы для поступления повторял.  
— В аспирантуру? Будете восстанавливаться? — Костя прошёл в комнату и с любопытством заглянул в лежащий на краю стола потрёпанный листочек. «Понятие метрического пространства, полные метрические пространства, компактность. Теорема Больцано-Вейерштрасса. Принцип сходимости Коши»*. Ужас какой. Кто все эти люди, вообще?  
— Буду, пока с вами мозги совсем не заржавели.  
Костя тихонько вздохнул: ну вот, он поступит в политех, Кай Юльевич вернётся в МГУ, и всё закончится.  
— Не вздыхай так, телефонную связь ещё никто не отменял. Плюс выходные и каникулы.  
— Ага, — чтобы поступить, надо пройти по конкурсу на вступительных, для чего нужен аттестат, для чего нужно сдать завтрашний экзамен. Приплыли.  
— Чай будешь? — судя по интонации математика, от него не ускользнула логическая цепочка, выстроившаяся у Велесова в голове.  
— Нет, спасибо. Давайте лучше что-нибудь порешаем.  
— Константин, ты меня пугаешь, — Кай Юльевич подошёл совсем близко и снизу вверх заглянул Косте в лицо. — Я тебе говорил, что ты справишься?  
— Говорили.  
— Отвлекаться пробовал? Книжку там читать, телевизор смотреть?  
— Не могу, от всего воротит.  
— Так-с, — учитель отступил на шаг назад, задумчиво смерил Костю взглядом с головы до ног. — Конечно, может только усугубить, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Но если нет…  
— Что может усугубить? — навострил уши Велесов, однако Кай Юльевич предпочёл действие пустопорожней болтовне.

Этот поцелуй оказался настойчивым. Кай обычно был деликатнее, и, как казалось Косте, до сих пор не всегда до конца верил, что всё происходит на самом деле. Но смена характера поцелуев оказалась чертовски приятной. Настолько, что к обычным мурашкам вдоль позвоночника добавился сладко-тугой узел под солнечным сплетением. Этот узел спускался всё ниже и ниже, тяжелея с каждой секундой, с каждым лёгким укусом за нижнюю губу.  
— Ах-х! — Костина рубашка больше не была заправлена в брюки, более того: далеко не все пуговицы на ней оставались застёгнутыми. Шаг назад, ещё один — и под колени упёрся край дивана, на который они дружно рухнули.  
КР-РАК!  
— Ой, мама! — Костя почувствовал, как проваливается вниз.  
Парочка замерла в совершенно нелепом положении. Секунду они ошалело смотрели друг на друга, а потом Кай слитным движением поднялся на ноги. Окинул взглядом место происшествия, скривился и объявил: — Всё, разврата не будет. Мы сломали диван.  
Вот этого Костя уже не выдержал и громко, истерично расхохотался.  
— Смейся, смейся, — мрачно прокомментировал Кай. — А мне, между прочим, спать теперь не на чем.  
Велесов в последний раз шумно всхлипнул и тоже принял вертикальное положение. Посмотрел на пострадавший предмет мебели: похоже, сломалась одна из широких щитовых реек.  
— Может, её как-то гвоздями скрепить можно?  
— Может и можно, только где я тебе гвозди найду? Попробую книги подложить — по идее, должны удержать.  
— Механизм раскладывания цел, — Костя продолжил осмотр дивана, пока математик рылся в платяном шкафу в поиске минимально необходимых ему в ближайшее время книг. — Если действительно получится подпереть чем-то снизу, то мебелью даже можно будет пользоваться.  
— В самом крайнем случае возьму у родителей раскладушку, — Кай наконец-то определился с составом подпорки. — Помогай!  
Вдвоём они кое-как запихали книги под сломанную рейку.  
— Ну-с, кто пробовать будет? — Кай и Костя переглянулись и синхронно сели на диван.  
— Вроде не падает, — Велесов осторожно поёрзал.  
— Вот и отлично, — математик устало откинулся на спинку. Искоса посмотрел на соседа: — Тебя отпустило?  
— Кажется, да. Правда, диван жалко.  
— Ерунда. Как ты говоришь, пользоваться можно, а остальное мне не принципиально.  
Помолчали.  
— Кай, — Костю распирало от любопытства, но какими словами говорят на такие темы он понятия не имел, — а ты затеял, э-э, разврат, только чтобы меня отвлечь? Чтобы я экзамен на нервной почве не завалил?  
— Скажем так, это была основная причина.  
— То есть второстепенные тоже есть?  
— Само собой. Я ведь живой человек, и определённые физиологические… э-э-э. М-да. В общем, не чужды. Однако с разумной точки зрения стоило бы подождать ещё год. А с правильной — пока не захочется тебе самому.  
— Кай, — Костя придвинулся ближе и крепко сжал его ладонь. — Спасибо тебе.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты такой.  
— Я сейчас растаю, — предупредил Кай, — Поэтому осторожнее со словами, если не хочешь потом пол отмывать.  
— Гиперболизируешь, — сумничал Костя папиным словечком. — А вообще, знаешь, насчёт «когда сам захочешь»… Короче, я в, м-м, разврате понимаю примерно так же, как в принципе сходимости Коши.  
— Ну, я тоже не то чтобы эксперт, — показная небрежность тона мало соответствовала смущённо опущенным ресницам, — но могу тебя заверить: сложного в этом ничего нет. Примерно уровень производной.  
— Тогда хорошо, — поцелуй. — Тогда я справлюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Выдержка из реальной программы вступительного экзамена в аспирантуру мехмата на отделение математики.


	8. Q.E.D.*

Велесов сдал математику на «четыре», которая в обычной жизни была бы «пять с минусом».  
— Не переживай, — успокаивал Кай ученика, со скорбным видом восседающего на самом краешке памятного дивана. — Подумаешь, напутал слегка — с кем не бывает. Лучше вспомни себя в начале года: что бы получил _тогдашний_  ты?  
В ответ Костя только трагически вздыхал и кусал губы.  
— Послушай, хватит убиваться. Даже я к тебе претензий не имею. И потом, хочешь взять реванш — так впереди вступительные.  
— А вы будете со мной заниматься? После выпускного?  
— Куда ж я денусь, — Кай ласково провёл рукой по коротким волосам на Велесовском затылке. Против шерсти, чтобы уколоть ладонь.  
— Вот увидите, я сдам!  
— Только о прочих экзаменах не забывай. Толку от твоей пятёрки, если будет провалена физика.  
— А сочинение?  
— Там зачёт-незачёт. Ты ж у нас не совсем безграмотный — что-нибудь да напишешь.

И тем не менее: учебный год практически завершился. Директор снова заговорила о продлении договора, но пока Каю удавалось избегать прямого отказа. Свою нерешительность он объяснял тем, что всё ещё ждёт официальный ответ с мехмата. Это было правдой, однако через Влада ему уже были известны новости о случившихся за прошедший год перестановках в преподавательском составе. Бывшего научрука Остролистова тихо-мирно перевели на другую кафедру, следовательно, никаких подводных камней для возвращения больше не существовало. «Велесов поступит в июле, в сентябре сдам экзамены я сам. К тому времени подтяну хвосты по диссертации, чтобы можно было показывать черновик. К следующей осени защищусь, а потом…» Загадывать дальше Кай просто боялся. Жизнь определённо наладилась, а обычно после такого вот ласкового затишья приходил десятибалльный шторм. До жути не хотелось снова отскребать остатки себя от пола и стен, собирать их в нечто человекообразное и пытаться продолжать существование, но где подстелить соломки Кай совершенно не представлял.  
Однако пока что насущная проблема была всего одна: в чём идти на выпускной? Вообще, если одежда не делала из него ровесника скоро уже совсем бывших учеников, то Остролистов был к ней индифферентен. Тёмный костюм плюс светлый плюс запасные брюки — более чем достаточно для учёбы и работы.  
К несчастью, Велесов ненароком забраковал все наличные варианты, и теперь Кай пребывал в сомнениях: стоит ли совершать лишние телодвижения или просто проигнорировать ценное мнение Константина.  
— Мам, слушай, — решился он во время очередного телефонного разговора, — мне тут на выпускной новый костюм нужен. Поможешь выбрать?  
Это была роковая ошибка, и, обходя по второму кругу немалых размеров рынок, Кай не единожды мысленно помянул незлым тихим словом эстета Велесова и собственную мягкотелость. Конечно, в итоге они нашли приемлемый вариант, но стоило ли это стольких усилий?  
«Пожалуй, стоило», — решил Остролистов, разглядывая себя в зеркало вечером двадцать третьего июня. К строгим брюкам чёрного однотонного костюма прилагался слегка приталенный пиджак с воротником-стойкой, расшитым чёрными же шёлковыми нитками. Вышивка не бросалась в глаза, но определённый шик, без сомнения, придавала. Рубашку они с мамой выбрали кипенно-белую, тоже со стойкой и широкими обшлагами, для которых расщедрившийся папа отдал свои серебряные запонки. «Красавец», — хмыкнул Кай, водружая на переносицу неизменные очки. Немного подумал и решил схулиганить, оставив волосы спадать на лоб. Конечно, это скидывало ему год или два, но на выпускника он всё-таки не тянул.

— Молодой человек, вы уверены, что не ошиблись школой? — строго спросила директор Екатерина Васильевна. Стоящий возле пустого ЛиАЗа Кай обернулся, и она всплеснула руками: — Кай Юльевич! Я вас не узнала.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Остролистов, мысленно затосковав: всё-таки не стоило изменять проверенному имиджу.  
— Добрый. Вы знаете, а вам очень идёт!  
— Спасибо. Во сколько отправление?  
Директор посмотрела на часы: — Минут через двадцать. Детям уже пора начать собираться.

Она оказалась права: вскоре действительно стали подходить выпускники. Вчерашние девочки и мальчики, одетые в торжественные, взрослые наряды. Чуть более серьёзные, чем обычно; возможно, слегка напуганные совершающимся жизненным поворотом, но с другой стороны — радующиеся, предвкушающие его.  
— Каждый раз провожаю их, и сердце кровью обливается, — негромко сказала Екатерина Васильевна. — Что встретится им за порогом школы?  
Кай даже про себя не стал язвить про институт или армию. Директор говорила искренне — что ж, это хорошо. Значит она видит в школьниках живых людей, а не только цифры табеля и графики статистики посещаемости.  
— Екатерина Васильевна, я не буду продлевать договор.  
— Я в этом не сомневалась, Кай Юльевич. Вы — птица совершенно иного полёта, и это чудо, что нашей школе удалось заполучить вас на целый год.  
«Серьёзно? Я успел сделать нечто особенное?»  
— Зрасьте, Екатерин Васильна! Зрасьте, Кай Юльич! — к автобусу приближалось неизменное трио — Велесов со своими дамами. Девочки были, как день и ночь: пастельное пышное и тёмно-синее обтягивающее платья, игривые кудряшки и строгая гладкая причёска, блондинка Анечка и брюнетка Марьяна. А между ними — их верный рыцарь в классическом костюме песочного цвета.  
— Константин у нас, как всегда, счастливчик. Заполучил такую красоту, — улыбнулась директор.  
— Я старался, — Велесов смотрел на Кая, а тот, чуть нахмурившись, на Марьяну.  
— Костюшко, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Д-да.  
Костя повернулся к однокласснице и только сейчас заметил её мертвенно-прозрачную бледность.  
— Велесов, не стой истуканом! — прикрикнул Кай. — Посади девушку в автобус!  
— Конечно, сейчас, — Костя аккуратно подхватил Марьяну под локоток. — Давай потихоньку. Может, тебе воды поискать?  
— Всё в порядке, — натянуто улыбнулась она. — В обморок я падать не собираюсь, не переживайте.  
— Но ты говори, если что! — Анечка заботливо поддерживала подругу с другой стороны. Троица исчезла в салоне.  
— Переволновалась, — вынесла вердикт Екатерина Васильевна. — Кай Юльевич, на всякий случай: в автобусной аптечке есть нашатырь.  
Кай кивнул. По правде сказать, такой реакции он от себя не ожидал. Оказывается, за каких-то жалких десять месяцев все одиннадцатиклассники — его ученики — стали ему далеко не безразличны. «Никогда больше не пойду в учителя. Я не смогу год за годом по кусочку терять свою душу, отпуская их во взрослую жизнь. Нет, отныне только числа и математические абстракции. И Костя».

***

Сегодня выпускник Костя Велесов был счастлив совершенно непонятным счастьем. Ну подумаешь, торжественная линейка на площади, а после — посиделки в школьной столовой до самого утра. Чему радоваться, если потом начнётся месяц суровой подготовки к вступительным? И всё равно, впервые в жизни надев официальный костюм и посмотрев на себя — такого непривычно взрослого — в зеркало, Велесов не смог сдержать радостную улыбку.  
— Ох, Кось, какой же ты у меня! — мама украдкой смахнула слезинку с ресниц.  
— Мужчина! — папа одобрительно хлопнул сына по плечу.  
— Стараюсь, — смутился Костя. — Вы на линейку придёте?  
— Обязательно. Но в школу с вами возвращаться не будем, — папа лукаво подмигнул. — Чтобы не мешать.  
— Даня, перестань, — мама укоризненно покачала головой. — Вспомни себя на выпускном: могли тебе тогда помешать родители?  
— В том-то и дело, что я прекрасно себя помню. Поэтому, собственно, и настаивал с площади сразу возвращаться домой.  
— Даня!  
— Лия?  
— Кось, тебе пора, — мама явно не хотела «воспитывать» папу при сыне.  
— Уже ушёл! — Велесов быстро обулся и, уже закрывая за собой входную дверь, услышал строгое: «Данечка, ну сколько можно?».

Аня и Марьяна были ослепительными.  
— Вау! — только и смог сказать Костя, отчего подруги разом зарделись.  
— Что, Велесов, не ценил, рядом с какой красотой одиннадцать лет проучился? — Анечка слегка кокетливо поправила спадающий на грудь золотистый локон.  
— Каюсь, не ценил, — Костя галантно подхватил девочек под руки. — Но у меня ещё есть целый вечер на то, чтобы исправиться.  
— Скажи-ка, Велесов, — с подозрением сощурилась Марьяна, — где это ты научился так складно болтать?  
В ответ Костя только языком прицокнул: — Секрет фирмы!

Автобус был уже почти полон, когда они наконец добрались до школьного двора.  
— Это же ужас, а не каблуки, — вполголоса ругалась Марьяна. — Анька, как вы на них ходите?  
— Легко! — отмахнулась Анечка. — Слушайте, а кто это рядом с директрисой? Точно из наших?  
Костя присмотрелся: — Ну ты даёшь! Кая Юльевича не узнать!  
— Ой, правда! Марьян, смотри, какой он сегодня!  
Марьяна не ответила, но это обстоятельство скрыло шумное приветствие Велесова: — Здрасьте, Екатерин Васильна! Здрасьте, Кай Юльич!

Позже, усадив подруг на чудом оставшиеся незанятыми места, Костя краем уха услышал негромкое Анечкино «Знаешь, кажется я поняла, что ты в нём нашла» и против воли расцвёл в гордой улыбке. Именно тогда он вдруг со всей очевидностью понял: теперь уж точно всё будет хорошо.

***

Торжественная линейка на площади прошла по давным-давно установленному сценарию, но всё равно задела какие-то струнки в математико-аналитической душе Кая. Например, он пережил мгновения совершенно незаслуженной гордости, когда его ученица Марьяна Костюшко получала свою золотую медаль из рук главы городской администрации. Сама медалистка, на чьи щёки вернулся здоровый румянец, после награждения едва ли не бегом вернулась к Белых и Велесову, и три головы дружно склонились над небольшой бархатной коробочкой. У Кая такая тоже где-то валялась, и он немного сожалел, что на самом деле никакой практической пользы от лежащего в ней жёлтого кругляшка нет. Когда детишки это поймут, то ещё одна иллюзия из ученической жизни развеется как дым. Выпускной — грустный праздник, и хорошо, что никто из вчерашних школьников пока толком этого не осознаёт.

Потом они вернулись в школу, где в празднично украшенной столовой уже были накрыты столы. Предстояла небольшая официальная часть, после чего выпускники получали свободу есть, пить и веселиться. Само собой, с учётом рамок приличия. Собственно, во многом для контроля за соблюдением этого самого приличия на торжество и были приглашены учителя старших классов.  
Первой слово взяла директор, кратко, но прочувствованно благословив молодёжь на достойную взрослую жизнь. Дальше говорили завуч, учитель русского и литературы, кто-то из родительского комитета. Кая выступить не приглашали, чему он был крайне рад. Не хватало ещё провести два последних дня, выписывая круги по квартире в лучших традициях Велесова.  
Последним должно было стать ответное слово выпускников, от чьего имени взялась говорить староста 11-го «Б» Люда Приходько. Сначала она, естественно, поблагодарила директора и завуча. Потом учителей в целом. Потом родителей. А потом вдруг добавила: — И ещё я хотела бы отдельно сказать слова благодарности нашему учителю математики. Кай Юльевич! — Кай замер. Она это серьёзно? — Кай Юльевич, спасибо вам огромное! От всех нас, закончивших одиннадцатый класс с твёрдым пониманием, что алгебра и геометрия — не какая-то непостижимая магия или абстрактный набор формул. У многих из нас впереди вступительные экзамены, и я уверена — на них мы не посрамим ваше имя!  
Неожиданно дружные аплодисменты учеников — ах, уже бывших! — требовали от Кая хоть что-то ответить. Он заставил себя выйти вперёд: «Господи, я же умру сейчас. Свалюсь с сердечным приступом и испорчу им праздник. А всё потому, что нечего ни с того ни с сего благодарить всяких язвительных типов со скверным характером!»  
— По правде сказать, такого я от вас не ожидал, — Кай смотрел на выпускников привычным «учительским» взглядом. — Что ж, я буду рад, если через пару месяцев все вы станете студентами. Не уверен, конечно, что в этом будет моя великая заслуга — математику вы до сих пор знаете намного хуже, чем хотелось бы. Но мне было приятно вас учить, и я хочу пожелать, чтобы «Кай Юльевич» оказался самой большой сволочью на вашем дальнейшем жизненном пути. Спасибо! — он чётко, по-военному кивнул и вернулся на своё место.

***

Спустя несколько часов, одну перемену блюд и пару танцевальных сетов, Анечка снова припомнила математику его экспромт.  
— В своём репертуаре, — немного сердито заметила она. — Мог бы действительно что-то хорошее придумать.  
— Да ладно, разве он, неправду сказал? — вступился за учителя Костя.  
— Про то, что сволочь — правду.  
— И про то, что мы ни фига больше, чем по программе, не знаем — тоже.  
— Ой, Велесов, не прибедняйся! — Марьяна одним глотком осушила свой стаканчик с шампанским. — Я до сих пор в шоке от твоей четвёрки на экзамене. Признавайся, ходил к репетитору?  
— Ходил, конечно.  
— И нам ничего не рассказал?! — возмутилась Анечка.  
— Не хотел портить репутацию двоечника. Эй-эй, Марьян, это моё шампанское!  
— Тебе жалко?  
— Нет. А тебе не много?  
— Нет, — блестящие глаза и пунцовые пятна на девичьих щеках явно говорили об обратном. — Схожу ещё попрошу. Скажу, что для Велесова.  
Она быстро показала приятелю язык и танцующей походкой направилась в сторону раздачи.  
— Вот так всегда. А потом у неё Велесов же во всём и виноват, — вздохнул Костя. — Пойду я от вас.  
— Уверен? Сейчас второе горячее будет.  
— Уверен. Но ты скажи Марьяне, что свою еду я ей не отдаю!

Он в последний раз бродил по пустым и тёмным школьным коридорам. Мысль о расставании казалась дикой — как же так, целых одиннадцать лет прошло? Быть не может!  
— Кай Юльевич! — Костя вздрогнул, заслышав голоса. Это в конце крыла? — Можно с вами поговорить?  
«Марьяна?»  
— Костюшко? Да, конечно.  
Костя бесшумно вышел на площадку пожарной лестницы. Разговаривали где-то над ним, и хотя он знал, что любопытной кошке прищемили усы, лапы и хвост, но уйти просто так не смог.  
— Кай Юльевич, сегодня последний вечер, и я хотела сказать вам… хотела сказать… — она наверняка сейчас кусала губы, съедая остатки помады. — Я вас люблю!  
Тишина.  
— Я понимаю, что глупо ждать ответ, — снова заговорила Марьяна звенящим голосом. — Простите. Но я должна была попробовать!  
— Прощаю, — тяжело уронил Кай. — Пусть и не понимаю.  
— Не понимаете… У меня ведь не было ни единого шанса, да?  
— Да.  
— Это из-за Велесова? Это же вы были его репетитором?  
— Был. Но не вижу здесь причинно-следственной связи.  
— Я не смогу объяснить… Да, вы правы — логической связи нет.  
Тишина. Потом короткий перестук каблуков по полу и шелест платья.  
— Кай Юльевич!..  
— Костюшко, ты что творишь?  
— Обнимите меня, ну пожалуйста, ну один-единственный раз!  
— С ума сошла? Ты — моя ученица.  
— Больше нет!  
— Ну да, целых шесть часов как нет. Марьяна, не глупи. Я всегда считал тебя адекватным человеком.  
— Адекватным, как же, — всхлип. — Простите.  
— Я же сказал, что прощаю.  
— Да. Я… я пойду.  
— Иди.  
Хлопок двери, отчаянная дробь каблуков.  
Костя беззвучно выдохнул.

***

У Кая раскалывалась голова. «Моя аристократическая нервная система меня доканает. Всех-то дел: короткая речь и признание влюблённой девчонки, а я уже готов рассыпаться в труху». Хорошо, что у него до сих пор было надёжное прибежище: двадцать второй кабинет, где темно, тихо и такие восхитительно прохладные парты. Кай снял очки и блаженно прижался щекой к столешнице. Небольшая передышка, после которой надо будет возвращаться в столовую.

Он не переставал удивляться событиям последних месяцев: отчего, почему? Что нашла в нём красавица и отличница Марьяна? Что такого особенного он сделал для бывших одиннадцатиклассников? И, если идти дальше, каким чудом умудрился добиться взаимности от Кости Велесова? «Никогда не понимал людей. В математике всё проще: вот „а“, вот „бэ“, вот так они связаны и вот такие операции над ними можно совершать. И никогда „а“ не будет сначала говорить: „Как же я без тебя?..“, а потом годами не подавать о себе вестей».

Дверь в кабинет приоткрылась.  
— Эй, вы здесь?  
— Где ж мне ещё быть, Велесов?  
Костя вошёл. Кай расслышал негромкий щелчок от поворота оставленного в замке ключа.  
— Шифруешься?  
— Угу, — Велесов сел рядом. — Вы как?  
— Пытаюсь не сдохнуть от мигрени.  
— Это из-за Марьяны?  
— Подслушивал?  
— Случайно вышло.  
— Ну-ну. Нет, не только из-за неё, из-за речи тоже. И из-за того, что я, как выяснилось, чертовски привязался к вам всем.  
Костя жестом поддержки сжал его плечо.  
Они молчали, и головная боль постепенно отступала.

«Можно было бы вспомнить, как семь лет назад мы почти также сидели с Владом. Только он тогда был слегка навеселе, отчего внезапно осознал неизбежность нашего расставания. „Как же я без тебя буду?..“ Странно, я не помню, кто кого тогда поцеловал первым. Да и вспоминать, скажем прямо, больше неинтересно».

— Ты, кстати, почему по этажам гуляешь вместо того, чтобы злоупотреблять спиртным в мужском туалете?  
— Откуда вы про водку знаете?  
— Оттуда. Что я, выпускником не был?  
— Вы же не пьёте. Почти.  
— С сентября совсем, Велесов. Да, не пью. Но это не значит, что и вокруг меня никто не пьёт. Так что ты по существу ответишь-то?  
— Ерунда этот ваш высокоградусный алкоголь. Я как-то попробовал — ну гадость же невкусная! А потом ещё голова весь следующий день болит. Лучше уж по школе погулять.  
— Велесов, ты просто потрясающе разумен для столь юных лет. И, если что, это был комплимент, — Кай выпрямился за партой. — Не желаешь вместо бесцельных прогулок составить мне компанию в обходе территории?  
— Да без проблем. Идёмте?

Забытые очки без диоптрий так и остались лежать на первой парте кабинета № 22.

***

Выпускники, распивающие алкоголь несанкционированной крепости, им так и не встретились. Зато внезапно обнаружилась открытая дверь пожарного выхода, ключ от которой болтался в замке с внутренней стороны.  
— Новые новости, — Кай Юльевич вышел на улицу. Костя высунулся следом, заозирался. Никого, совершенно пустой внутренний дворик.  
— А давай-ка, Велесов, по периметру пройдёмся, — задумчиво сказал математик. — Помнится мне, что два часа назад тут было всё закрыто.  
По периметру так по периметру. Костя не думал, будто здесь что-то серьёзное: максимум, народ стащил с вахты ключ и теперь периодически тайком выбегает покурить.

— Пусти!.. — отчаянный девичий вскрик резко оборвался, но направление указал: пустырь возле школьной котельной.  
У запертого входа на служебную территорию, на краю освещённого единственным тусклым фонарём участка боролись три тени.  
— Сзади обходи, — сквозь зубы приказал Кай бегущему рядом Косте, и тот послушно ушёл в сторону. Обогнул котельную вдоль забора и выскочил к месту происшествия с тыла. Тем временем две мужские тени окончательно заломали третью, и теперь удерживали пленницу, немилосердно выкручивая ей руки.  
«Марьяна!»  
— Так что, по-хорошему разойдёмся, или мне вам морды бить? — Кай Юльевич был самоуверен до полной потери инстинкта самосохранения.  
— Слышь, Ванёк, этот шкет нам морды бить собрался! — гоготнула правая тень. — Вали отсюда, недоносок, пока зубы на месте!  
— Хамьё неотёсанное, — ласково протянул математик и вдруг резко скомандовал: — Велесов, давай!

Атаки со спины агрессоры явно не ожидали. Костя как следует приложил по почкам удерживавшего подругу типа: «Марьяна, беги!» — и едва не пропустил удар второго противника.  
— Ах ты, сучонок! — взревел тот, повторно замахиваясь, и вдруг осел на землю, закатив глаза. Ещё бы: сложно оставаться в сознании, когда тебе по затылку прилетает наполовину полной полторашкой пива.  
— Ванёк! — его несколько оклемавшийся приятель бросился на помощь, но с размаху напоролся пахом на Велесовское колено и, хрипя, тоже опустился на пол.  
— Два ноль. Чистая победа, — резюмировал Кай Юльевич, отбрасывая в сторону импровизированную дубинку.  
— А он живой? — Костя опасливо разглядывал бессознательного противника.  
— Обычно у неандертальцев крепкий череп, — равнодушно пожал плечами учитель. — Как компенсация за отсутствие достаточно развитого мозга.  
— Уроды! — простонал получивший по гениталиям агрессор. — Да мы вас!..  
Кай Юльевич подошёл к нему поближе.  
— Значит так, ты, тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Запомни как следует, и приятелю своему передай, когда очухается: не дай бог я вас ещё раз увижу на школьной территории. Прикопаю здесь же, на пустыре. Понял?  
Поверженный враг мрачно промолчал.  
— Будем считать, что понял, — математик отступил обратно. Приглашающе кивнул Косте: пошли, мол, и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал обратно к школе.

Марьяна маялась на улице возле пожарного выхода.  
— Кай Юльевич! — бросилась она к своим спасителям, стоило им только показаться из-за угла.  
— Жива? — хмуро поинтересовался учитель.  
Марьяна всхлипнула.  
— Синяки, ссадины есть?  
Девчонка замотала головой.  
— Тогда брысь с глаз моих.  
— Кай Юльевич! — по девичьим щекам уже катились крупные слёзы, размазывая тщательно наложенный макияж.  
— Велесов, проводи даму, — математик был льдисто-непреклонен.  
— Марьян, пошли, — Костя мягко обхватил подругу за плечи. Раньше он наверняка возмутился бы такому хамскому учительскому поведению, но теперь внутренним чутьём понимал: Кая самого сейчас трясёт от пережитого. Причём перепугался он именно за Марьяну, за свою сколько-там-часов-уже не ученицу.

Всхлипывающая девчонка позволила завести себя в здание, и они даже дошли до вестибюля, когда плотину её беззвучных рыданий вдруг прорвало.  
— Я ему сказала! — давясь слезами, бормотала она, уткнувшись носом Косте в плечо. — Он, конечно, «нет», и я убежала. Ходила по школе, ходила, а тут дверь!.. Открыта. Я вышла, а там они!..  
— Тихо, тихо, — Велесов успокаивающе гладил трясущиеся девичьи плечи. — Всё же обошлось.  
— Да-а, обошлось! Он меня теперь ненавидит! — Марьяна начала икать.  
— Глупости какие. Я уверен, он просто сильно за тебя испугался, поэтому так разговаривал.  
— Тоже мне, психолог!.. — голос окончательно изменил своей хозяйке.  
— Велесов? Где ты шля… Марьяна?! Что случилось? — Анечка появилась как нельзя вовремя.  
— Да вот, небольшой форс-мажор, — Костя аккуратно сдал рыдающую подругу с рук на руки. — Присмотришь за ней?  
— Естественно! — возмутилась Анечка нелепости вопроса. — А ты куда?  
— Да так, есть одно дело. Я скоро.

Кая он нашёл в двадцать втором кабинете, где тот неподвижно стоял у окна, защитным жестом обхватив себя за плечи.  
— Вы в порядке? — сочувственно спросил Костя.  
— Совершенно не в порядке. Никогда, Велесов, слышишь, никогда не иди в учителя. Всю нервную систему себе похеришь.  
Костя плюнул на конспирацию и бережно обнял Кая со спины.  
— А я и не думал, что ты умеешь драться.  
— Шутишь? Если бы я не умел драться, то с моим языком к двадцати четырём годам был бы инвалидом. Другое дело, что я это занятие терпеть не могу.  
— Но всё равно язвишь.  
— А какие у меня есть варианты? Если люди предпочитают вести себя, как идиоты, то должен же кто-то им об этом говорить.  
— Так ты из благородных побуждений, оказывается!  
— Само собой. Как там Костюшко?  
— Плачет. Переживает, что ты её ненавидишь. Я её с Анечкой оставил, так что всё будет в порядке.  
— М-да, выпускной получился у девчонки.

Мерно капали минуты драгоценной тишины. За окном серело: неумолимо наступало утро первого дня взрослой жизни.  
Кай зашевелился: — Велесов, может пойдёшь к своим? Вы же собирались рассвет встречать.  
— Да ну его. Что я, рассветов не видел? — Костя зарылся носом в темноволосую макушку. Размыкать объятия, куда-то идти — зачем, если всё самое главное уже рядом с ним?  
— Не пожалеешь?  
— Не-а.  
Кай замолчал, но, судя по вернувшемуся в плечи напряжению, о чём-то крепко задумался.  
— Ладно, Константин, уговорил. Идём встречать рассвет.  
— Вдвоём? Куда?  
— Вдвоём. Увидишь.

***

Фонарик сторожа Кай приметил ещё когда возвращал на место ключ от пожарного выхода. Без задней мысли, просто обратил внимание. Зато теперь он не только уверенно снял с крючка нужный брелок, но и ничтоже сумняшеся прихватил с собой серебристую алюминиевую трубку. Проверил: не особенно ярко, но светит. «Отдельно радует, что по весне Екатерина Васильевна организовала-таки уборку чердака. Не то мы бы сейчас перемазались в голубином помёте по самую маковку».  
Им пришлось порядком повозиться с навесным замком на чердачном люке. Зато когда он всё-таки сдался, и нарушители школьной техники безопасности выбрались на крышу, то открывшийся им вид мгновенно компенсировал все неудобства.  
Небо на востоке пылало всеми оттенками алого и золотого. Вереница вытянувшихся вдоль небесной границы перистых облачков разрывалась чётко над тем местом, где вот-вот должен был показаться яркий солнечный диск. «Словно свита по сторонам от монаршего трона». Из-за горизонта выглянул ослепительный край светила, и Кай ухватил за пояс машинально сделавшего шаг вперёд Костю.  
— Осторожнее!  
— Ага, — Велесов заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как солнце торжественно-величаво восходит в поднебесье. Будто никогда раньше не бывало рассветов, будто сегодня — первый день творения. Начало начал.  
— Кай.  
— Да?  
— Спасибо тебе.  
Легчайший утренний ветерок подхватил сказанное и несказанное и унёс их высоко-высоко в бледно-голубое небо. Прямо к тонкому полумесяцу заново рождённой луны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Q.E.D. — аббревиатура от лат. quod erat demonstrandum — «что и требовалось доказать», «ч.т.д.»; латинское выражение, обозначающее завершение доказательства теоремы.


End file.
